Creatures From The Darkness Are Not Always Made of Evil
by Stuff da Ranger
Summary: Some dark creatures are not always what they appear to be... Sometimes, they can surprise you with what is hidden behind the mask. (Supernatural AU)
1. Welcome Home

It is a cold Friday night. She is looking at her new house, hoping to feel at home soon, however, she isn't confident. Whenever she finds a new home, she messes up with it, without any intension of doing it. She always does something to regret later. She ends in situations that don't give her option, but moving to another country far away from the last one.

Peridot doesn't control herself all the time and people can easily drive her crazy, which is a problem. Death is always the result in those situations. She is a vampire, after all. Peridot is used to the human blood and when someone makes her angry, they don't live to tell the story in the next morning.

Every time she moves to a new place, people start to talk about her. The way she lives makes people feel uncomfortable. They find weird a 21 years old who is too pale, never wants to hangout and doesn't work or go to the University.

As a vampire Peridot always prefers to live in small towns. She can find other vampires in those places, making her feel comfortable, however, things would be a little bit weird this time. She decided to come back to her family's house, which has humans inside it now. However, they are not common human beings, they are the descendants of some of her friends back during the 1800's. They are descendants of wolves and witches. They are from her world.

She knows that she should be happy to be around people from her world, but Peridot is not okay with the idea of living with "humans". However, she was running out of ideas, she didn't have another choice. It is starting to get hard to find places where people don't remember her or small towns that do not suspect of her acts, during this century.

She could just control their minds, but she would need to do that with everyone in town, what would make her feel really tired. It was always easier to move to another country.

The blond vampire takes a deep breath and goes to knock the door. She waits a few seconds before someone opens it.

It is a short girl, with long brown hair, who shows up in front of the door. "The vampire is here." She suddenly shouts.

Peridot looks at the girl, shocked.

"Could you please not scream that? Someone can hear you!" Peridot says, looking around the front yard.

"It's Friday night, dude. People have better things to do." She crosses her arms and smiles. "Pearl told me that you're not discreet at all, so, why do you even care if someone finds out about you?"

"I want to spend at least one week around, you know." Peridot crosses her arms. "Who are you?"

"My name is Amethyst."

"And what are you?"

"Wolf… Werewolf." Amethyst smiles.

"How many people live here?"

"We have two wolves, two witches and a vampire." Amethyst looks at Peridot's eyes. "And there are the kids."

"Wait... kids?" Peridot asks, surprised.

"Yes. A vampire, a witch and a werewolf kid. They are nice."

"Wait... a vampire kid?" Peridot looks at Amethyst shocked. "How is that?"

"He is a kid and he is a vampire. What is the deal? You ask too many questions."

Peridot ignores the werewolf and looks at the sky. "So, are you gonna invite me in?" She asks.

"Only if you promise me something." The brown-haired woman crosses her arms.

"What is that?"

"You're not gonna drink anyone's blood inside this house. You're not gonna mess up with the kids and you're definitely not gonna control anyone's mind." Amethyst says with a serious face.

"Okay." Peridot shakes hands with Amethyst.

"Please, come in." Amethyst smiles.

"Thank you." Peridot says, stepping inside the house.

"Come with me. Most of us are already asleep." Amethyst says, going upstairs.

"Where are we going?" Peridot looks at the werewolf.

"Well, since we don't have enough rooms anymore. I'm gonna introduce you to your roommate." Amethyst continues her walk.

"Wait... roommate?!" Peridot freaks out.

"Yes. She is probably awake right now. You know, kids don't sleep so easily."

"Who is she?" Peridot uses her speed powers and runs towards Amethyst.

"She is a werewolf and she has a daughter." Amethyst knocks the door.

"Yes?" Someone from inside the room asks.

"The vampire is here..." Amethyst shouts. "What is your name?" She looks at Peridot.

"My name is Peridot."

"Her name is Peridot!" Amethyst shouts again and someone opens the door.

"Tell me one more time, why do I need to be her roommate?" A medium-high girl, with blue hair, asks.

"Because you have the biggest room around here, Lapis." Amethyst places her hands on her waist.

"Okay." The girl named Lapis looks at Peridot. "Come in." She turns her back at Amethyst. "And don't try anything funny."

"See you guys." Amethyst goes away and Peridot closes the door.

"Don't worry. I don't drink werewolf's blood." Peridot sits on a chair.

"I'm not worried." Lapis picks up a baby from a crib, which is next to the window. "Hey, honey." She plays with the baby. "We have a new roommate." She looks at Peridot.

"Is she your daughter?" Peridot asks, curious.

"No, I kidnapped her." Lapis looks at the baby. "Yes, she is my daughter. She is mine."

"What is your name again?" Peridot asks.

"Lapis Lazuli." Lapis sits on her bed.

"Lazuli, hun?"

"Yeah."

"And her name is?"

"Malachite." Lapis takes a deep breath. "Look… Peridot, right?"

"Yes."

"So, Peridot, we need to let things clear here. First, I don't trust you. Second, if you try anything, I am gonna torture you under the sun. Third one, we are not friends."

"Okay, Lazuli." Peridot looks around. "I'm gonna get used to that… and I can walk under the sun, if you wanna know, some friends from the past helped me out with that problem."

"Fine." Lapis holds her daughter near to her chest.

The vampire takes a long look at the other girl. "She is a newborn." Peridot says. "Just one month old, if I am right." She smiles.

The werewolf looks at the vampire. "How do you know that?" Lapis asks, shocked.

"The way you hold her... it can tell a lot about you and your kid. Werewolves just hold their children like that when the kid is a newborn. Your instincts are running crazy right now." Peridot analyzes.

The werewolf doesn't say anything, she just looks at her child.

"Don't worry. I won't kill her. I'm not a bad vampire." Peridot smiles.

"I heard them. You kill people." Lapis looks at the vampire. "And that is really bad."

"Only when they deserve." Peridot stands up.

"How old are you?" Lapis suddenly asks.

"210 years old." Peridot looks at the window.

"And you haven't learn anything..." Lapis says, playing with Malachite's hands.

"What do you mean?" The vampire asks, confused.

"I mean that you should, at least, have learn, after all those years, that things change, that you should start to rethink your killer habits and change them as well." The blue haired girl looks at Peridot.

"You say that because you don't need to live by this way." The blond vampire looks at Lapis.

"There are vampires in this house and they don't kill people or steal blood. They find other ways to survive."

"Animal blood?" Peridot asks.

"Yes... That is one of the ways."

"That makes us weak." Peridot walks towards the window. "They should steal blood from the hospital."

"Pearl doesn't look like a weak vampire to me." Lapis caresses Malachite's hair. "And she doesn't steal blood from the hospital. It's wrong."

"I don't believe Pearl just drinks animal blood."

"We never saw her killing anyone or stealing." Lapis holds Malachite close to her head and kisses the baby's forehead.

"We're vampires. We kill and steal silently." Peridot crosses her arms. "No one ever notices."

"Except for you. They always find out about you."

The vampire looks at the other girl, surprised. Peridot can't believe that this girl is not scared of her. She is in a room with an unknown vampire and still acts as herself.

"Incredible." Peridot thinks.

"I have... some problems with... my anger sometimes." The vampire opens the window.

"You know, now, that you're living here, things will need to change in your life." The werewolf starts to change her daughter's clothes.

"Unfortunately, I know."

"Peridot, I don't know you, but I think that you being here right now, listening to me, shows that you, at least, wanna try to live in a different way." Lapis smiles at Malachite.

"Maybe..." Peridot looks at the werewolf and her daughter. "I don't know if I really want to change..."

"You should, for your best."

The blond girl looks at the ceiling. "Why do you even care about this topic?" Peridot asks, curious.

Lapis looks at the vampire. "As you said... My instincts are running crazy and I won't let you hurt anyone." Lapis holds her daughter again and gives her a tiny stuffed animal.

"I see." The vampire places her hands on her waist. "Life is not easy for me." She dramatically says. "My pour soul."

"Okay. I'm stuck with a killer, weird and crazy vampire. Thanks Pearl!" Lapis stands up and Peridot starts to laugh.

"I don't get what is funny about this." The werewolf girl looks at the blond vampire. "You're really weird... I was talking seriously, you know." She sits again.

"It's a thing that used to happen in the past. You won't understand." Peridot continues laughing. "Pearl would understand. She was always there."

"What are you talking about?" Lapis asks, confused.

"Well." Peridot uses her speed to sit next to Lapis. "You know that this is my family's house, right?"

"Yes… Pearl mentioned that, when she was explaining why you were coming."

"When my parents died, I invited some friends to live with me. Before I decided to leave and let Pearl take care of the place, I had a lot of fun with all of my friends." Peridot smiles. "Ingrid Lazuli was my favorite."

"She is one of my ancestors..." Lapis looks interested in what Peridot has to say, now.

"Yes and she is also the best friend I ever had." Peridot looks at the sky.

"Why are you telling me this?" Lapis looks at Peridot's face.

"Because you just said something she always told me. Whenever I was telling a bad joke or acting weird, she always ended with a 'Thanks Pearl'." The vampire smiles.

"What Pearl has to do with it?"

"Well, I met your gran-gran-grandmother because of Pearl."

"That is interesting." Lapis smiles. "I don't know much about the history of my family. When I decided to come and live with the others, in other words, when I found out that our families' friendship was hundreds of years old... I ran away. My parents never got the chance to tell me all the history."

"You never went back to your parents?"

"No..." Lapis looks at her daughter. "I wanted to stay here... with my friends... like all my ancestors did..." She smiles. "You know what is funny?"

"What?"

"I didn't think they would all agree to stay here. When I asked them about the idea, I found out that Amethyst was already coming. So, in the end, I didn't need to ask anyone to come with me, they were all coming by themselves." Lapis giggles.

"How much time have you been around?" The vampire asks.

"Since I was 17..."

"And how old are you?"

"26."

"They probably tried to track you."

"Who?"

"Your parents."

"They know where I am, they don't need to do that."

"And they never came to visit?"

"No."

"Do you miss them?" Peridot looks at her.

"Sometimes..." Lapis looks at a ring on her finger.

"Isn't it bad for a werewolf to be alone?" Peridot looks at the moon.

"I'm not alone." Lapis looks at her daughter again and smiles.

"Yeah... You have a daughter... and someone you're dating." The vampire stands up and walks towards the chair, next to the door.

Lapis laughs. "I have a daughter, but I'm not dating. I thought I had found my soulmate, but she was not the one..." She takes a breath. "At least something good came out from that relationship..." Lapis plays with Malachite's hair.

They stay in silence for a while. Peridot is appreciating the conversation because she is getting to know Lapis, which is something good. She is so much like her ancestor Ingrid, what makes things easier for the vampire.

"Do you sleep?" Lapis suddenly asks.

"No. I am not used to that..." The blond girl looks at the king-size bed. "You don't need to worry about sharing your bed with a vampire."

"I was not worried about that." Lapis stands up and places Malachite, who fell asleep, on the crib.

"I am gonna go to sleep." The werewolf girl walks towards the curtains and closes them. After that, she walks towards her bed. "Don't touch anything and don't bring blood to the room. We have a fridge with animal blood downstairs, if you need." She sits on the bed. "And don't wake me up until Malachite is awake." She turns off the light. "And... don't open the curtains until I say so."

"Okay." Peridot walks towards the door and decides to take a walk around the house, while everyone else is sleeping.

"So, how was it?" When Peridot goes out of the room, someone suddenly asks.

The blond girl looks around, trying to find out who was talking to her.

"On the ceiling." The person says.

Peridot looks up and starts to laugh. "What are you doing up there?"

"I was trying to make you feel confused." The person goes down and hugs Peridot. "It's so good to see you again."

"You too, Pearl." Peridot smiles. "It's good to be at home again."

"After all these years... You didn't change a thing. Not even the short haircut."

"Some things never change." Peridot smiles.

"So, how did it go with Lapis?" Pearl suddenly asks, again.

"You know how it was. You were probably listening to the whole thing." Peridot crosses her arms.

"Well... yes." Pearl says, a little bit embarrassed.

"She is so much like Ingrid..." Peridot tells Pearl.

"Yes, she is." Pearl looks at the door. "Much more than you think." The taller of the two looks at the stairs.

"So..." Peridot changes the topic. "I heard there is a vampire kid around here. How did you do that?" Peridot looks at Pearl's blue eyes. "I mean, I know you wouldn't turn a child into a vampire."

"You're right... I wouldn't do that." Pearl takes a deep breath. "You remember Rose, right?"

* * *

A.n.: So, why a new story?

Well, I had a crazy and weird dream about my best friend. No, she didn't turn into any supernatural being. But, I needed to get my mind off that dream because it was kinda scary. So, I decided to write this to help me to think about something else.

Why vampires, witches and werewolves? Because I was reading this book called "Prom Nights From Hell"

There was this sentence "Bad spirits can't go into a house if they were not invited." And this gave me the idea to get my mind off the dream.

Hope you like it!

Sorry for typos or grammar mistakes.

See you!


	2. Understand The Past

"Of course I remember Rose. Where is she by the way?" Peridot looks around. "I thought she would be living with you by now."

The other vampire takes a deep breath. "She is dead." Pearl closes her eyes.

Peridot looks at Pearl, shocked. "B-but... How? She was always so careful. Our friends even casted a spell on her. She was able to walk under the sun just like you and me. She was not suspicious at all..."

"She was not suspicious." Pearl sits down on the floor. "But she wanted to have a human life again. I told her that someone would suspect..." She cries. "But, she continued acting as a human, acting like everything in her life was… normal." She says, angry. "After everything, after all we had been through. She told me all those things about love and eternity… I really believed her. I gave her all my love and she did what she wanted..."

"Pearl, I don't understand…"

"She fell in love with a human, Peridot! And when she told me that she was going to have a baby... I broke... I felt horrible…"

"But... She said she loved you..." Peridot says, confused. Relationships were not the best topic for Peridot.

"But, she didn't! I turned her into a vampire because she asked me to do it. She told me that she wanted to be with me forever... But... she lied... She didn't even want to be a vampire. She just wanted to feel special!" She takes a deep breath. "Later, I found out that Katherine and Lace helped her with a spell..."

"Wait, who are Katherine and Lace?" Peridot suddenly asks.

"Katherine Nezorf is Sapphire's grandmother and Lace Emalf is Ruby's grandmother. The witches."

"Understood. I don't know who are these people, but I remember those last names..."

"So... They helped her with this spell for her to be able to have a baby. I just found out about that when she was already pregnant." Pearl looks at her hands. "13 years ago Rose gave birth to a baby boy at her boyfriend's house. He found out about what she really was, but he didn't care. Rose didn't try to fake anything, she didn't even try to look a little bit tired after the delivery." Pearl makes a fist with her hand. "She didn't suspect that a friend of the human man would find out about her secret..." Tears come down from Pearl's eyes. "It happened in the only single day I went to visit her at his house. He lived in Spain back then. I was happy to see that she was fine, even after everything she did to me... I still cared about her." She smiles for a few seconds. "I still remember the first time I saw Steven, sleeping on her arms and I also remember her death. Later that night, Rose was drinking blood with me, while telling me about how cute her newborn was..." She takes a breath. "Suddenly we heard a shot... and the last time I saw Rose... she was with a stake made out of wood inside her chest..." Pearl looks at Peridot. "Peridot... please... you are my friend and I trust you... please tell me that you're never gonna tell anyone about what I am going to tell you."

"I promise, Pearl."

"Do you swear on your life?"

"I swear on my life." Peridot sits next to Pearl. "You can tell me, Pearl."

"Okay..." Pearl takes another breath. "So... when I saw that man... hidden under the shadows... with that weapon on his shoulder... The only thing... The only thing I could think, in the moment, was about how nice it would be to see that stake inside his chest. I used my speed and I... I..." She catches her breath. "I tortured and killed the man... The only thing I know is that his name was Marty... and that he killed Rose."

Peridot looks at the brown haired, shocked. "You killed a human..."

"I didn't want to... But... my instincts were killing me and, as if it was not enough yet, I almost killed Rose's boyfriend... Because I thought that everything that happened during that night was his fault." She closes her eyes.

"But, as I can see... You didn't kill him."

"I couldn't... Rose chose him. It was not completely his fault." Pearl looks at her hands. "So, I... I kidnapped Steven and left his dad with a letter and two dead bodies... I brought the kid with me and I never heard of Greg again..." She looks at the stairs one more time. "The baby's name was Steven... So, I kept the name she chose..."

"So, he is a hybrid."

"I thought he was... but when he stopped aging a few years ago I had my doubts. I don't know what he is or what is gonna happen to him. He drinks blood and he can't eat human food as us... He has his fangs since he was 3 years old and all our powers... The difference is that he ages... not regularly as human, but he does age... or he did age. It is complicated."

Peridot finds herself too shocked. That entire image she had of Pearl until now, was totally gone. She takes a deep breath to clean her mind. "That is too much information... I never saw a vampire like this kid before..." Peridot looks at her friend and places her hand on Pearl's shoulder. "And... I'm sorry for what happened... It has been probably really hard for you to keep that without telling anyone the truth..."

"Thanks, Peridot." Pearl tries to smile. "I'm trying to get over it... Now do you understand why I suggested you to come back?"

"What do you mean?" Peridot looks at her, confused.

"Well, I told you to come back because I know how hard it's to be in control of our instincts… You know, there is this time, almost ten years that I have for myself, before every generation of our friends coincidentally come here all together to stay… Those years are the worse for me because I need to fight myself so hard. I want to taste a human vain every single moment that I stop to think about it. Anyway, I saw how easily we can be cared away by ourselves... I did that with the man with much pleasure and I don't regret it. Unfortunately, in the end, that is what we'll always be. Vampires... Killers."

They stay in silence for a while, until Peridot comes up with a question.

"They never asked about Steven? I mean… the reason why you take care of him." Peridot asks.

"Yes, they did, but I lied to them." Pearl categorically says.

"And... what do you tell Steven when he asks about his parents?"

"I lie to him too... When he asks about how Rose died, I tell his mother was surrounded by hunters and that she was killed by them... I told him that I don't know anything about his father, Greg."

"Pearl... I... I don't know what to say."

"It's okay Peridot." Pearl stands up. "It's in the past." She stands a hand for Peridot, who grabs it and stands up. "I'm trying to focus on the future now."

"Alright..."

"Come on. Let's go downstairs." Pearl says, putting a smile on her face. "Let's drink something."

"Thanks, but I'll refuse your animal blood." Peridot laughs.

"So take the human blood you brought with you." The taller of the two smiles. "When I felt the smell of that, I knew you were here."

Peridot looks at the other vampire, surprised. "But, I... it is hidden... outside the house."

"I know. Next to the flowers on the back yard." Pearl goes downstairs.

"And you're not gonna do anything about it?" Peridot runs right behind Pearl.

"Peridot." Pearl looks at the blond girl. "I prefer you drinking the blood that you stole from the blood bank than from other people's vain."

"So... Do you want some?" Peridot laughs.

"No, thanks." The older of the two makes an angry face.

"I was just being polite." Peridot laughs harder and runs towards the door, using her speed to go and come back quickly.

When she returns, Pearl is waiting for her in the kitchen. She is drinking the animal blood from the fridge.

"That is gross. It tastes horrible." Peridot says, putting the human blood in a glass.

"It helps me to be under control."

"Does that kid drink your kind of blood?"

"Yes, but he needs to hunt on the mountains sometimes. Since he's a kid, he has a hard time controlling his cravings." Pearl sits on a chair. "Hunting makes things easier for him."

"Poor kid." Peridot drinks and her eyes glow red, in a blink of an eye. "Finally." She smiles.

"You know… when you go outside the house, you should be careful about your eyes glowing red. People can notice since your eyes are naturally green."

"Come on. Why someone would pay attention at a girl drinking her 'strawberry' juice on the street? And, besides that, it's too fast for people to notice."

"I'm just warning you, Peridot." Pearl drinks the animal blood. "Just human blood does that to our eyes. You should just be careful. We don't know who they are exactly, but there are hunters around the town."

"I know, Pearl. I've been out there to find out about it." Peridot sits next to Pearl.

They stay in silence for a while, until Pearl changes the topic.

"Do you know what is funny?"

"What?" Peridot looks at Pearl.

"The others never stayed so long."

"Who?"

"Our friends' descendants. When they have kids, they usually decide to leave and construct their own lives. They just keep in touch with the others by letters, but, this time, they didn't do it. They decided to stay here." She smiles. "When Ruby and Sapphire decided to have a kid, I thought they would go away and just send me post cards in the holidays with some pictures of their family, but they told me that this friendship we all share shouldn't be from a distance. So, they stayed..." Pearl looks at the glass of blood on her hands. "When Lapis gave birth to Malachite, I thought she would leave and be near her parents again, but she said the same thing as Ruby and Sapphire. This made me realize that this generation is different than the other ones."

"That sounds good. It is like a big family." Peridot smiles. "And… About my roommate..." She looks at the ceiling.

"Yes?"

"Her parents know where she is, right?"

"Yes, they do."

"And they never came to see her. Why?"

"I don't know... They never told me. Lapis's mother just sent me a letter once, telling me to take care of Lapis like I did when she was living here. She told me to tell Lapis that if she decides to come back one day, her parents will always be living in the same place." Pearl takes a deep breath. "When Malachite was born, I sent her mother a letter, but she never answered me."

"This is sad." Peridot looks at the table.

"Yes."

"You know, she looks like a nice person."

"You were lucky to come in a good day." Pearl laughs. "You will see how it is during the full moon. That, my dear, is crazy."

"Why?"

"I don't understand what happens to her, but when the full moon comes, she gets angry about every single thing. You don't want to be around her during those days."

"Is Amethyst like that?"

"No. Amethyst loves the full moon. She gets all happy about it. Actually, too happy."

"So, you really mean it when you say that Lapis is like Ingrid."

"Yes." Pearl laughs. "I REALLY mean it."

"So, I guess, we will be okay living in the same room." Peridot smiles.

"If you say…"

* * *

A.n. Hello!

Well, hope you like this idea of vamps and stuff.

Sorry for typos or grammar mistakes.

See you in the next chapter!


	3. Steven!

Steven was trying to sleep, but the women laughing in the kitchen interrupt him. He is used to sleep and he hates when his powers don't allow him to sleep properly. This was one of those nights, when his ears captured every single sound around him. The laughs outside were not the only thing bothering him, the smell of blood was driving him crazy.

Steven stands up and goes towards the place where the harder smell is coming from, the yard. He walks towards the back door and opens it. He sniffs around and goes towards the flowers, just to find a backpack, full of blood bags, hidden between the roses.

"Why did Pearl put these bags here?" Steven asks himself. "Maybe she was hunting and forgot it here..." He grabs the backpack. "I should probably put them in the fridge."

While he is walking back to the house, he looks inside the backpack again. "Maybe I should drink my night blood now… Pearl would tell me to do it anyway." He smiles. "She will be proud of me." He grabs a blood bag. "Look! She even have plastic bottles here!" He puts the blood inside the bottles and starts to drink it. "This tastes good!" He drinks more. "Really good! I need to ask Pearl about this new animal!" He smiles and continues drinking.

* * *

"So, she really did it?" Peridot laughs.

"You have no idea how that was!" Pearl blushes. "I really need to hide from Amethyst during the full moon… It's embarrassing. I mean…" Pearl stops and starts to sniff around. "Peridot?"

"Yes?" Peridot stops laughing and looks at the other vampire.

"How many blood bags did you bring inside the kitchen?"

"Just this one that I was drinking… Why?"

"You're lying to me."

"No, I'm not!" Peridot crosses her arms. "Go to the place where the smell is coming from. Don't blame me!"

"It's coming from the house and there's no one drinking anything here. Just you and me! I don't drink human blood!"

"I have no idea what's going on!" Peridot shouts and walks towards the hallway.

"Peridot!" Pearl stands up and goes after her. "You don't need to hide anything from me. If you are with more bags, let's talk about it." She stops when she finds Peridot, frozen next to the door.

"Do you wanna talk?" Pearl asks, again.

"You won't need to talk to me about my addiction to blood. We have a bigger problem to talk about." Peridot talks, slowly.

Pearl stops and listens to a sound coming from the outside.

"Who is on the yard?" Pearl asks, standing next to Peridot, who is looking at the person from the door's window.

"I don't know… But, who ever it is… This person is really enjoying my blood bags!" Peridot says, angry. "This vampire is small. We can handle a vampire of that size." Peridot takes a deep breath. "This situation is weird. I mean, any vampire smart enough to go near to another vampire's house wouldn't just stand there like that. Maybe it's an ambush…" Peridot says, worried.

"Peridot, you're over thinking the situation. Let me take a look at this vampire and then we go and see what someone of our kind wants with us." Pearl says, making Peridot go away of the window, however, when she takes a look at the vampire, she can't believe in her eyes.

"Steven…" Pearl covers her mouth with her hand.

"Wait, is that the hybrid?!" Peridot asks, but the other one doesn't answer.

Pearl opens the door and runs towards Steven, taking the bottle of blood from his hands.

"Pearl!" He shouts. "I was drinking! Aren't you the one who always says that I need to drink?!"

"Not human blood!" She yells at him.

"Human blood? It can't be. We don't have human blood. I didn't steal this. Pearl, you probably forgot it outside and don't remember about it." He crosses his arms. "I would never drink human blood…"

"You just did." Peridot says, while walking towards them.

"Peridot! He didn't know!" Pearl shouts.

"You just yelled at him about it!" Peridot shouts back.

"But he didn't believe me!" Pearl shouts at her again.

"What you were going to do? Lie to him?!" Peridot yells.

"No… I…" Pearl looks at the bottle that she is holding.

"You can't lie about this! He can't believe that this is a common animal blood. If he thinks like that, he will want more! And then we will lose him!" Peridot shouts.

"You… are… right…" She lets the bottle fall of her hand.

Peridot walks towards Steven and kneels in front of him.

"Who are you?" He says between couples of tears.

"My name is Peridot. I am going to live here from now on. I'm a vampire."

"I… I'm Steven…" He tries to say.

"Hey…" Peridot places her hand on his shoulder. "I know it's scary for you, but this is human blood, Steven."

"But… how did those end up on the back yard?" He asks, confused.

"I brought them with me…" Peridot looks at her hand.

"We do have a fridge…"

"I thought that Pearl would kill me, if she found out about it, so, I hided the blood. However, she did find out and, gladly, I'm still alive." Peridot smiles.

"I'm not gonna ask you the reason why you drink this. I can try to understand, but it's awful anyway. I mean, it's human…" He starts to cry again.

"Hey, you can't do anything about it. It already happened. You're not gonna become a killer that can't see a human. I promise, Steven, you will be fine." She tries to calm him down.

"How can you be sure?"

Peridot looks at his eyes. "You seem to be a good boy. That is why I'm so sure about it."

He looks at Peridot and, suddenly, hugs the vampire. Peridot gets surprised to see the boy calming down, while hugging her. She looks at him and hugs him back.

"It's so scary and horrible… and wrong... I am half human and I live with humans… I want to keep living with Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, Lapis, Malachite, Garnet and Pearl…" He says, slowly.

"I know it is scary… But, you will get better. If you don't want to drink human blood ever again, you don't need to do it. You can drink animal blood. You will be fine, if you do that." Peridot smiles.

They stay there for a while, while Steven is still shocked.

"I bet you are tired. Why don't you go to your bed?" Peridot asks.

"I guess I'm gonna go back to sleep. I need to calm myself down anyway." Steven removes the tears from his face.

"Okay. I'll check up on you later." Peridot touches his shoulder.

"Okay." Steven looks at her and tries to smile. "Thank you, Peridot..."

Steven walks towards the door and goes inside, while the other two vampires stay in silence.

"Thanks." Pearl says, after a long time.

Peridot takes a deep breath and sits down on the grass. "You don't need to thank me for anything. It was my fault. the human blood was mine. The only thing I could do was talk with him…"

"Thank you, anyway. You stopped me, when I was going to lie again…"

"It reminds me that we need to keep an eye on him, just to be sure. He is a kid, so we better be careful." Peridot pretends that she didn't listen to Pearl.

"Yes… By the way, I saw that you didn't encourage him to keep drinking the human blood. I wonder why you did such a thing. You're always talking about how good it is and how I should drink it…"

"It is good, but once you start to drink it, it's hard to stop… He is a kid and he was so scared… I wouldn't make him suffer even more." Peridot stands up and takes the backpack with the human blood. "I am going to put this somewhere else."

"Inside your room?"

"No, my roommate made some rules and there is one called 'No blood inside the room'… She can't even think that I have this human blood or that Steven found it." Peridot smiles and looks at the windows of the house. "She would kill me."

"We have a fridge inside the basement… Steven is not allowed there, so, it's a good place." Pearl takes the bottle, which is in front of her feet, giving it to Peridot.

"Thanks, Pearl." Peridot takes the bottle.

"Do you remember where it is?"

"Yeah." Peridot walks towards the house. "And Pearl…" She stops walking.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for calling me back home." Peridot smiles and opens the door. "I guess… I needed to be around friends again…" She goes inside, letting Pearl alone.

"I know, Peridot." Pearl says, looking at the stars and smiling.

* * *

A.n.: Well, I know this is short, I am sorry.

Well, sorry for any kind of grammar or spelling mistakes.

I hope you like this chapter :)

See you in the next chapter!


	4. Why, Peridot?

Peridot is walking downstairs, towards the basement, thinking about what happened with Steven. Thinking about her own past.

She never told anyone, but there is a reason for her addition to the human blood. She started to drink it since the day she became a vampire. She was turned into a vampire to be a weapon against her parents. To kill them. The first human blood she tasted was theirs. After that, she was not able to stop. Peridot should be traumatized, but she was not. It was something she couldn't stop even when she tried.

Peridot is interrupted from her thoughts when she tries to get to the basement. When she takes the first steps into the place, she is captured by some kind of spell that she doesn't comprehend.

"What is going on?!" Peridot shouts.

All of a sudden, two figures appear in front of her. They are not tall, making them not intimidating, however, Peridot was not tall at all.

"Who are you?" One of the figures asks. It is a black woman with short curly brown hair and brown eyes. She looks really angry.

"No one important. Can you put me down?"

"No." The other one says. It is also a woman, but with long blond hair and blue eyes. "What are you doing in our basement?" She looks really calm.

"I was told to come here."

"Who told you?" The angry one asks.

"Pearl."

"You are lying!"

"No. I'm not!" Peridot shouts. "It's the truth. Just go and ask her. Tell her that Peridot is in need of a friend in the basement and she will get it."

"This is nonsense."

"Ruby, wait." The blond girl places her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "You said Peridot?"

"Yes. It is my name. I'm Peridot!"

"Oh my." The calm one places her hands on her mouth. "We are so sorry. We didn't know it was you!"

"Desfazer." Ruby says, undoing the spell that was trapping Peridot.

"Thanks." Peridot says, moving her hands around.

"I'm sorry. We thought you were a thief." Ruby says.

"Well, I'm not."

"Well, where are our manners, right? I'm Ruby." The angry one says.

"And I'm Sapphire." The other one says.

"Nice to meet you." Peridot looks at them.

"What you were doing here by the way?" Ruby suddenly asks.

"Ruby!" Sapphire looks at her.

"You have to admit it. She has just arrived and her room is upstairs." Ruby crosses her arms.

"That is true…"

"Well then. I was here for the fridge. Pearl told me that Steven was not allowed here."

"Yes. He is too young for that." Sapphire tells Peridot.

"Why did you need the fridge?"

"No special reason." Peridot hides the bag full of blood behind her.

"Blood!" Someone else says. It is a voice coming from behind Peridot. It is a kid's voice.

They all look at the one playing with a blood bag, a 3 years old girl, with purple eyes and short curly brown hair.

"Garnet!" Sapphire shouts. What are you doing down here? We thought you were sleeping, honey." Sapphire walks towards the kid and holds her.

"Nightmares…" Garner says.

"We told you, it is dangerous to come here…" Ruby starts to talk, but she stops when she looks at Sapphire, who is giving her an angry face.

"It's okay sweetie…" Sapphire kisses Garnet's forehead. "We are here now. The nightmare is gone."

"Anyway…" Sapphire takes the blood bag from Garnet's hands. "I believe this is yours."

"Yes." Peridot takes it back.

"Human blood." Sapphire says, coldly.

"Yes, it is." Peridot looks at the ground.

"What did Pearl say about it?" Ruby asks.

"She told me to bring it here. Away from Steven." Peridot tells them.

"Of course she did." Ruby looks at Sapphire.

"I think she forgot that just authorized ones can come down here." Sapphire tells Ruby.

"Yes…" Peridot says.

Sapphire takes a deep breath. "We will have a long conversation with her, but tomorrow." She looks at Garnet, who is falling asleep. "After a long night of sleep."

"Yes." Ruby says, taking Garnet from Sapphire's arms and walking towards the door. "For now… we will ignore that."

"Ignore what?" Peridot asks.

"You know what." Sapphire says, walking right behind Ruby.

"I don't know."

"You will find out tomorrow then." Sapphire says, going upstairs with Ruby. "Have a good night, Peridot."

Peridot doesn't say anything, she just keeps staring at the exit. After a few minutes, she comes back to herself.

"What the heck just happened here?!" Peridot says, a little bit loud.

She looks at the blood and places it inside the fridge. The vampire takes a deep breath and decides to check up on Steven. Peridot goes upstairs and walks towards the boy's room. When she gets near the door, she finds herself surprised to hear Pearl telling Steven a story. She is happy to find out that things were going fine with them.

She doesn't want to interrupt them, so, she decides to get back to her room. Peridot doesn't have anywhere else to go, she doesn't want to go there now and she doesn't want to get out of the house either.

She walks towards the stairs and stops for a few seconds, reminding the warnings Lapis gave her earlier.

"Alright, I can't wake them up." Peridot tells herself, starting to walk upstairs.

Peridot stops in front of the door and opens it carefully. When she takes a few steps into the room, she feels a different mood in the air. It doesn't look like the room she stepped I earlier. It feels way more peaceful.

Peridot looks at Lapis, who is sleeping and snoring on her bed. Peridot can't help, but smile at that scene, which reminds her of the old times.

She walks towards a chair next to the bed and sits on it. She feels weird. It is creepy to watch people you just met while they sleep. She knows that if Lapis wakes up, she will yell at her. It is what Ingrid would do.

Peridot takes a deep breath and that is when she freaks out. At that exactly moment, she notices some movements coming from Malachite's crib.

Peridot stands up and gets to the crib as quick as she can. If the baby cries, Lapis will think it was her. Peridot messed up enough things for one night, she doesn't want to mess up with Lapis.

The vampire holds the kid and starts to walk with her around the room, talking with Malachite really low during the process.

"Hello, Malachite, right?" Peridot says. "I'm Peridot." She smiles. "And I'm making you sleep again."

Malachite tries something similar to a smile. The vampires comes back to her sit.

"Good girl." Peridot caresses Malachite's blond hair. "I wonder if your mother is blond too." Peridot says, holding Malachite near her chest. "You know, you are a nice kid." She plays with Mala's hand. "You didn't even cry. This is rare for a newborn werewolf." The vampire giggles. "Maybe I'm too good with kids… You know… This is new for me. However, I had a great teacher. She is the reason why I know so much about babies." She looks at Malachite, who is starting to fall asleep. "I see… you're getting bored already. Well, that is good." Peridot stands up and walks towards the crib again. "You are gonna sleep and your mom will never find out about you waking up." She smiles. "The plan was a success!" Peridot places Malachite on the crib.

After a few minutes, she looks back at Lapis's bed, just to find the werewolf sit, staring at her.

"How did you do that and tell me now." Lapis says.

"Did what?" Peridot asks.

"How… How did you hold Malachite without making her cry?" Lapis stands up.

"I don't know. I just did what it should be done with any other kid. Why?"

"No one can hold her … Not without making her cry her lungs off." Lapis looks into Peridot's eyes. "Did you control her mind?"

"Of course not! She is a baby!"

"And would that fact stop you?"

"Yes! It would!" Peridot yells, an action she regretted deeply inside her soul.

"You didn't…" Lapis looks at the crib.

"Oh…" Peridot looks at the same direction.

Suddenly they hear the baby crying.

"I'm gonna kill you." Lapis looks into the vampire's eyes and walks towards the crib to hold her daughter.

"I'm sorry, alright?!" Peridot takes a deep breath. "I totally forgot she was there."

"I see." Lapis says, trying to make Malachite calm down. "Just you wait." She looks at Malachite. "Shhh, shh, shhh. I'm here sweetheart. Mom is here." Lapis tries to get Malachite's attention, however, she just makes things worse, making Malachite cry even more.

Lapis sits with her daughter crying on her arms. After a few minutes of constant crying, Peridot offers her help, which was refused by Lapis.

"Are you sure?" Peridot insists.

"Yes. You were the one who started this whole crying."

"I know, but I can help. You will even see that I didn't hypnotize her earlier."

"No, thanks." Lapis refuses again.

"Do you prefer to let her cry the whole night?" Peridot asks.

"No. I will handle this."

"Right then. Do it your way! I will be on the hallway if you change your mind." Peridot walks towards the door.

When the vampire closes the door, she can't hear Malachite. The sound stops.

"Silence spell." Peridot smiles. "Clever." Peridot sits on the floor. "Well, to finish the night, I messed up even with the Lazuli… Good one, Peridot! Almost all the people in the house just at one night! Nice one!" She hides her face between her knees. "Why?!" She takes a deep breath. "Why can't you do anything right?!" Peridot holds her hair.

She is so concentrated on her thoughts that she doesn't even notice the door being opened by Lapis.

"She calmed down. You can come back…" Lapis looks at the one sit on the floor. "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"No." Peridot looks at the wall in front of her. "But, I will be." She stands up and looks at Lapis. "Let me see how you did it." Peridot tries to smile.

"Right…" Lapis walks towards the crib, ignoring the look on Peridot's face.

The vampire looks inside the crib, finding Malachite asleep. "Good job, Lapis. You did it!"

"I told you, didn't I?" Lapis punches Peridot's arm.

"Yeah." The vampire takes a deep breath. "I just messed up… I am sorry…"

"It is fine, Peridot. I was wrong when I judged you. I believe you wouldn't use your powers on a baby. You know about werewolf babies… You even knew that Malachite was a newborn. You probably know how to calm down a kid."

"Are you apologizing? To me?" Peridot asks, surprised.

"Sort of." Lapis punches Peridot's arm again. "This is for waking her up in the first place."

"I deserve that." Peridot smiles.

"I know." Lapis smiles back. "But, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here? It has been only two hours since you left. You said you don't sleep."

"Well, a thing happened." Peridot looks away.

"A thing?" Lapis looks at Peridot. "What did you do?"

Peridot walks towards the chair again. "You know, I love this chair of yours."

"What did you do?" Lapis asks one more time.

"Nothing really important." Peridot sits. "I was with Pearl and then Steven showed up... and then things went really crazy."

"What do you mean by crazy, Peridot?" Lapis places her hand on her waist.

"You will find out tomorrow, when those two witches report me to Pearl." Peridot closes her eyes.

"Ruby and Sapphire? Is it something I should worry about?" Lapis sits on her bed.

"Worry? No. Be angry? Maybe." Peridot looks at Lapis.

"So, let's wait until tomorrow. I will know about everything and then… I will punish you the way I think it should be." Lapis crosses her legs. "I am the ruler of the room. You are my roommate. They will let me decide what the final action will be." Lapis stands up and walks on her bed. "You will get what you deserve." She sits on her pillows. "We are not friends. I won't be merciful." She gets under her blankets.

"Really? I thought we were getting along." Peridot smiles.

"We are getting along as roommates. But, that doesn't mean we are gonna be friends. Friendship takes time and hard work." Lapis smiles back at the vampire. "I need to trust you and you need to trust me." She takes a deep breath. "We barely started. Let things work with time."

"Where did you learn to talk like that?" Peridot asks, surprised.

"I have no idea." Lapis giggles. "Maybe… I just told you what I think it is right." She gives Peridot a true smile. "Good night, Peridot. See you tomorrow, for your punishment." She places her head on the pillows. "Please, don't wake up Malachite again. She needs some sleep too."

"I promise I won't do that again." The vampire says, confident.

"I am counting on you." The werewolf closes her eyes.

"Good night, Lazuli."

"Good night, Hall…"

"Wait, how did you know my…" Peridot stops when she listens to Lapis snoring.

The vampire laughs really low, so Lapis or Malachite can't hear her voice. "Well, I will ask her after my punishment tomorrow… I know she won't like what she is going to hear."

* * *

 _A.n. Hello!_

 _Well, what about a new chapter_? I have one right here!

I hope you liked it.

I had a lot of ideas during this hiato of mine. I hope you enjoy _!_

 _Sorry for typos or grammar mistakes._

 _See you in the next!_


	5. Punishment

"She did what?!" Lapis shouts.

"I know this sounds bad." Pearl starts to say.

"It doesn't just sound bad. It's really bad!" Lapis looks at Pearl.

"At least she just stole it." Pearl tells them. "She could've done much worse."

"Stealing it or not, it's human blood we are talking about. Pearl, we have that same kind of blood!" Lapis punches the table.

"Almost the same..." Pearl starts.

"Anyway, you understood what I was saying." Lapis takes a deep breath. "I get it. We can't just make her go away because this was her house, but we can't allow her to have human blood inside here... and what she did to Steven is unforgettable. Good thing is that Steven didn't lost control."

"I'm with Lapis on this one P." Amethyst says. "That is gross and dangerous."

"Lapis and Amethyst..." It is Sapphire who starts to talk. "Let's be sensible, there is clearly something Pearl is not telling us." Sapphire looks at Pearl. "Isn't it right?"

Pearl takes a breath and closes her eyes. "Yes."

"What is it?" Ruby is the one to ask. "Why did you allow her to keep it?

"Well..." Pearl looks at everyone. "I allowed her to keep the blood because..." Pearl finds herself in a crossroad. She doesn't want to tell them her true story about her reasons and she doesn't want to forbid Peridot from drinking. Pearl knows that if she does, Peridot would be out of control and Pearl would lose her again.

"Because?" Amethyst asks.

"Because the human blood is part of a plan." Pearl says.

"What sort of plan?" Lapis asks.

"A plan to make her stop drinking human blood." Pearl forces a smile.

"You know, you should have told us about that." Lapis says, crossing her arms.

"Yes, Steven wouldn't have been involved if you planned that right." Ruby crosses her arms.

"Ruby! Pearl knows that now!" Sapphire says.

"Thanks for the reminder, Ruby." Pearl says, looking at the witch.

"Anyway, you shouldn't have allowed her to go to the basement either." Ruby says.

"That is true." Sapphire agrees.

"Yes, P. You know how dangerous it would be if she got mad or something." Amethyst looks at Pearl.

"She wouldn't go mad." Pearl looks at Amethyst. "And she has the right to there. It is her house." She looks at the others. "Look, I know Peridot shouldn't have done what she did. She should have told me about the blood before coming into the house. I know you think that I was wrong to bring Peridot back here, but she is my friend and she belongs here too. Just like all of us. I know she did bad things in the past and yesterday, however, she is here and she will change now. I believe it."

"And you want us to believe in that too?" Lapis asks, throwing her hands in the air.

"Yes. You more than anyone, Lapis." Pearl looks at the blue haired girl.

"Why me?"

"Because... You are roommates, of course."

Lapis takes a deep breath. "I didn't even agree to this roommate thing."

"Your room is the bigger and you are still complaining?" Amethyst asks.

"Try to live with a newborn and a vampire!" Lapis says, angry.

"I'm a vampire and Steven is one too. You guys seem to forget about that fact. We are from the same species." Pearl crosses her arms.

"But, P, you are different." Amethyst looks at her.

"Different how?" Pearl stares at Amethyst.

"You are not dangerous."

"Who said that?" Pearl asks with anger.

"I said that!" Amethyst shouts.

Everyone stay in silence for a while. Until Lapis crosses her arms and stands up, no one says a word.

"It looks like this conversation isn't about Peridot anymore." Lapis looks at Pearl and Amethyst. "Well, Peridot is my roommate and that means I will decide what to do with her. That is the rule, right?"

"Yes, it is." Ruby says.

"Good." Lapis walks towards the stairs. "I will do what has to be done."

"Just..." Pearl starts. "Don't be too hard on her."

"I know what I need to do, Pearl. Don't worry about me. You should worry about other subjects." She looks at Amethyst. "See you all at lunch." She goes upstairs.

"Isn't it full moon tonight?" Ruby asks, after Lapis is gone.

"Nah. I don't think so." Amethyst answers. "Is it?" She freaks out a bit.

"Better double check." Pearl says, a little bit worried. "We don't want any surprises." She stands up and goes towards a calendar.

"Well, Pearl?" Amethyst stands up.

"It seems I will need to lock myself in my room tonight." Pearl closes her eyes.

Amethyst walks towards Pearl and places her hand on the vampire's shoulder. "You don't have to do it."

Pearl goes away from Amethyst's hand.

"You know it has to be this way, Amethyst." Pearl looks at her.

"I can do it in your place! I can lock myself tonight! You don't have to do it again!" Amethyst says. "It's all my fault. Things shouldn't be this way."

"Oh, Ame…" Pearl walks towards Amethyst and places the hand on the other's cheek. "We've already talked about that…" She takes a breath. "Just go and have some fun, okay? Away from my room, right?" Pearl smiles and walks away from Amethyst, towards her own room.

"Why does she keep doing it?!"" Amethyst crosses her arms, totally forgetting about Ruby and Sapphire in the room.

"You know the reason, Amethyst. She does that for you." Sapphire stands up.

"I've never asked her to do it!"

"But, she feels it's the right thing to do. She knows what can happen next time you get near each other during the full moon." Ruby looks at Amethyst. "Last time… nothing happened because Pearl controlled herself and ran away. She doesn't want to risk everything again. You can't control yourself properly during those nights and you know that."

"Yes… but, if I locked myself or just let things happen, we wouldn't be going through this." Amethyst makes a fist with her hand.

Sapphire touches Amethyst's arms. "You know Pearl… She won't change her mind. She knows how much you like being a werewolf."

"Yes, I do like that! But, it is not worth it! Not when I can't stay near her during nights like this!" Amethyst walks away. "I need to go… I'll be back for lunch." She turns into a big grey wolf and runs away towards the door, breaking it during the process.

Ruby takes a deep breath. "Why does she have to do it every time she gets mad?"

"Consertar..." Sapphire says the spell, fixing the door. "You know how she feels about it. It's hard for both of them, however, Pearl won't let Amethyst give up of her powers just like that."

"Amethyst will never accept Pearl's decision." Ruby grabs Sapphire's hand.

"No, she will not. The only thing we can do is hope for them to work things out soon. They can't stay like this forever…" Sapphire places her head on Ruby's. "We better go check on Garnet. I know she is asleep, but we should wake her up now. It is time for her to eat something."

"You are right. Let's go." Ruby says and both of them vanish.

Back inside Lapis's room, there is a vampire on the ceiling and an angry werewolf on the floor.

"You see, Lazuli, it was not supposed to Steven to be around my blood bags." Peridot crosses her arms.

"You shouldn't have brought them with you in the first place and get down here, now!" Lapis says with an angry voice.

"I like it here. Away from your bite."

"I have your punishment ready." Lapis smiles.

"No, thanks." Peridot smiles.

"You don't have a choice." Lapis smiles back. "You will have to do as I say. Once I say my punishment, the room will make you do it. You know, your transgression came in a good day for me."

"What do you mean?" Peridot raises an eyebrow.

"It is full moon tonight." Lapis says.

"Good to know. I will be off then." Peridot walks towards the window. That is when Lapis jumps and brings Peridot back to the floor.

"Ouch. What was that?" Peridot asks, confused.

"My werewolf strength." Lapis smiles. "Did you think that I didn't have powers?"

"No… I just didn't think you were so strong." Peridot stands up. "Right, then, what is my punishment?"

"You are gonna stay with Malachite while I am in my full moon state. You won't leave the room. You will stay with her here." Lapis crosses her arms. "It is my first full moon since I gave birth to Mala. I don't know what I can do with her around."

"No way I am doing it. She is a newborn and you are gonna be dangerous during the full moon." Peridot says. "You will try to make me stay away from her."

"You are doing it!" Lapis bites her thumb and places her blood on the wall. It vanishes once she whispers the punishment . "You will stay and take care of her."

"What did you do?"

"Sealed the punishment." Lapis smiles. "Now you have to do it."

"I am not gonna do it." Peridot walks towards the door and tries to get out of the room. "See." That is when she is knocked on the head by an invisible shield.

"Lazuli! What did you do?" Peridot looks at Lapis and shows her fangs.

"You can't leave until you complete the punishment." Lapis says.

"You will kill me once I try to get near Malachite."

"So, try to keep yourself alive." Lapis smiles, showing her fangs too.

"Why are you trusting me with her?"

"I am not trusting you. I just don't know who is going to me more dangerous. Me or you. I will make you watch her. What happens to you is your punishment."

"So, my punishment is to be killed by your mother instincts. Nice one." Peridot sits on the chair. "Good."

"Thanks. I know you won't hurt Malachite. For some reason, I feel you like her. Anyway, the room won't let you hurt her." Lapis laughs. "It is part of the spell."

"Couldn't you just lock me inside the basement and leave me without blood for a week?" Peridot asks.

"Nah. I liked this idea better. I know I am hard to handle during the full moon. This is the first one with Mala. It will get worse." Lapis looks at the vampire. "I know you will have a fair punishment." Lapis laughs. "Good luck, Peridot."

* * *

 _A.n: Hey._

 _New Chapter!_

 _Peridot will get a fair punishment._

 _Curious about Pearl and Ame_?

I will tell you about that later.

Sorry for grammar and typos.

See you in the next chapter!


	6. Full Moon

"Lapis, no!" Peridot shows her fangs to her roommate.

"You have to do this." Lapis is holding Malachite close to her chest. "There is no going back from this point."

"I won't pick her up. What if you attack me while she is on my arms?"

"I am sure I won't do that. I'm gonna try to stay in my human form."

"That doesn't change my point." Peridot crosses her arms. "You told me to not let you get near Malachite. How am I gonna do that with her on my arms?!"

"Peridot, we don't have much time. It is almost night, once the moon shows up, I won't be in charge of my actions, my wild side will." Lapis looks at the window. "Hurry up!"

"No!"

"Come on!" Lapis forces the vampire to hold Malachite, placing the newborn on Peridot's arms.

"Lazuli! I can't!" The vampire shouts.

"Stop with this nonsense, Peridot." Lapis shouts back and sits on the bed. "Look. She is fine and not even crying." The werewolf takes a deep breath. "Besides me, you are the only one who can hold her without making her cry."

"I don't like this punishment at all."

"It is a punishment. You are not supposed to like it." Lapis rolls her eyes while crossing her legs.

"Right." Peridot looks at the kid on her arms. "You know, since she is a werewolf too, won't the full moon affect her too?"

"That is what you are gonna find out." Lapis smiles.

"This is risky, you know that, right?"

"Yes. This is gonna be a test and a punishment. It will tell me if I can trust you to protect my daughter."

"We could have done something else to find that out." Peridot sits on the chair, which she claims to be hers now. "Don't you agree, Mala?" She talks to the baby, who answers with some noises. "See, even your daughter agrees." Peridot looks at Lapis, who is looking at them with a sweet smile.

"Are you okay, Lazuli?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You are scaring me."

"Really?" Lapis laughs.

"Yeah."

"If it makes you feel any better, I am just admiring Mala's happiness."

"I see." Peridot stares at the top of Lapis's head, what makes the werewolf confused.

"What?" Lapis touches the top of her head, finding a pair of fluffy black ears that were not there before. "Well, I noticed that my hearing got different all of a sudden." She smiles.

"Does it always happens?"

"No. I'm usually really annoyed before the full moon, but, now, I'm happy." She makes a confused face.

"Sounds good to me."

"The real fun didn't start yet." Lapis looks at the window with a smile. "We are almost there."

She stands up and hears a howl coming from downstairs, which she answers with a howl from herself.

"It is time." Peridot swallows hard, standing up from her chair and walking to the ceiling of the room to stay away from Lapis.

"What are you doing up there with my daughter?" Lapis shows her fangs to Peridot.

"You know, keeping a distance." Peridot smiles, nervously.

"Give her back to me." The werewolf crosses her arms.

"I'm not allowed to do it."

"Peridot!" Lapis barks.

"Your barking won't change anything. You chose this." Peridot holds Malachite closer to her chest.

The kid is moving on the vampire's arms, trying to get away from her, while crying in the process.

"This is you first full moon, Malachite. Hold on."

White ears showed up on the kids hair and a white tail appeared as well while Peridot was climbing to the ceiling.

"She needs me!" Lapis shouts.

"In your actual state of mind? I don't think so, Lapis."

"Peridot Hall, give my daughter back to me, now!" Lapis turns into a black wolf and starts to growl at the vampire.

"I know you can still understand me and my answer is still a no!"

Lapis barks at Peridot and, all of a sudden, jumps to the vampire's direction, making Peridot almost lose her concentration and fall down.

"Stop that! You furry freak!" Peridot shows her fangs, what makes the werewolf even more angry. The black wolf jumps on her roommate and this time gets her on the ground, turning back into a human with black ears and a tail. "Got you." She says.

The sudden fall makes Malachite cry, what makes the vampire worry. Peridot places Malachite on her crib and stands between Lapis and the kid.

"You are out of your mind." Peridot jumps on Lapis, holding the werewolf against the floor.

"Get off me!" Lapis tries to bite the vampire.

"No, no, no." Peridot looks into Lapis's eyes. "I promised I wouldn't control anyone's mind, but you are not giving me another choice!" She fights against Lapis's straight.

"You are not controlling my mind!" Lapis closes her eyes.

"You wanna bet?"

"Get off!" Lapis bites Peridot's hand, forcing the vampire to let her go, however, the werewolf is not fast enough to beat Peridot's speed and the vampire pushes the wolf aside, showing her vampire fangs at her. Peridot's killing instincts are all turned on right now and her red eyes don't go unnoticed by the werewolf.

"Don't you dare get any closer!" The vampire shouts.

"If a fight is what you want, a fight is what you are gonna get!" Lapis runs towards Peridot, who does the same.

The blue haired girl scratches the vampire's cheek with her claws, making Peridot bite the arm of her roommate, an action she would regret later and her roommate bites her too.

Lapis jumps away from the vampire and keeps walking in front of Peridot, who stands up and keep watching Lapis until she makes a move, what doesn't take much time to happen. Lapis attacks the vampire and they roll on the floor.

"Lapis!" Peridot catches her breath. "Malachite is crying! Let me pick her up!" The vampire looks towards the crib.

"I am the one who is gonna calm her down."

"You can't get near her!" Peridot pushes Lapis towards the bed and stands in front of the crib again.

The werewolf takes deep breath and looks at her bleeding arm. "What did you do?"

"The same you did to me." Peridot shows her arm, which is bleeding too.

Lapis looks again at her arm and starts to lick it.

"That is gross." Peridot makes a frown, but Lapis doesn't bother looking at her roommate.

"At least I will have a break." The vampire looks at Malachite and, slowly, picks her up.

Once she notices Peridot's movement, Lapis stops liking her arm and stares the vampire, while turning into a black wolf again.

"Shhh, it is alright." Peridot smiles at the baby werewolf. "See. We are fine. There is nothing to be scared of…" The vampire keeps talking to the kid, calming her down until morning, no one slept that night. Lapis stayed like a guard dog all the rest of the night, watching her kid turn from human to wolf a couple of times.

When morning comes, the vampire doesn't even notices when Lapis stands right next to her.

"She feels safe." Lapis finally says, making her roommate jump in alarm.

"Oh my stars!" Peridot steps back.

"Malachite is happy around you. Look, her tail can show that." The werewolf smiles.

"Right…" Peridot looks at the ceiling.

"You don't to go up there again. My instincts are not running crazy now. It is morning." The werewolf points at the window.

"I didn't notice that." The vampire looks at Malachite. "I guess you are tired, right Mala?"

Peridot receives some happy noises from the kid. "Here. Now you can take her." She hands Malachite over to her mother.

"Thank you." Lapis smiles at her kid. "Hey there, Mala. Did you have fun turning into a wolf?" She makes the baby laugh, while tickling her stomach.

"So, you remember everything?"

"Yes." Lapis looks at Peridot's cheek."I'm sorry about that and this." She points at the vampire's arm.

"It will heal eventually." Peridot smiles. "I'm sorry about that bite. I shouldn't have done that. I lost control."

"I saw." Lapis makes a frawn. "You did everything to protect Malachite. Thank you for that, but you could have killed me."

"Same to you. Werewolves and vampires just fight between each other to kill. It could've happened with one of us."

"Yeah."

"That is why I'm never doing this again." Peridot sits on the chair. "I lost control, but I was still conscious about who you were… who knows next time…" Peridot looks away.

"Your punishment is over now. If you behave, it won't happen again."

"Sure!" Peridot rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "Last night I was going to call someone, but the silence spell didn't allow me. But I was able to hear Amethyst running on the hallway."

"She was probably looking for Pearl…" Lapis looks at the door, when someone knocks.

"Come in."

"Hey, Lapis, I came to check how you and Malachite are- Whaat?!" Once Pearl opens the door, she gets shocked with what she finds inside. "You two are a mess!" The vampire walks in. "What happened to you?" The vampire touches Peridot's injuries.

"Back off, Pearl!" Peridot says, angry.

"Were you fighting?"

"Sort of." Lapis looks away.

"I was in charge of keeping Malachite away from Lapis during the full moon."

"What?!" Pearl looks at the werewolf. "What were you thinking, Lapis?! You just met Peridot! You knew your wild side would not trust her!"

"That was her punishment and a test. She passed on both of them."

"You two could've died!"

"We didn't and that is good." Peridot tries to laugh.

"Let's take care of your injuries." Pearl leads them towards downstairs.

"So, about that…" Peridot looks at Lapis's arm.

"What?" Pearl raises an eyebrow.

"I kinda bit Lapis and she did taste my blood…" Peridot runs away from Pearl, who automatically jumped on her once she heard the word "bit".

"Peridot!" Pearl shouts.

"I totally forgot about that." Lapis closes her eyes. "That is why my head is hurting."

"Did you forget that she is breastfeeding Malachite?!"

"That is why I'm telling you now! We all know she won't turn into a vampire since she is a werewolf, but she will have a fever while her body fights against my poison."

"And we all know Malachite needs to be breastfed since she is a baby werewolf!" Pearl holds Peridot's good arm really strong while the other vampire gets ready to another fight.

"Hey, you two." Lapis steps between them. "Calm down." She looks at Pearl. "I know Malachite will be fine with two or three days of formula. She is strong."

"Are you sure?" Pearl looks at the baby.

"Yes, Pearl. Trust me." Lapis smiles.

"Fine…" Pearl leaves Peridot to go. "I'm sorry, Peridot."

"It is okay, Pearl." Peridot holds her good arm. "I deserved that. I should've controlled myself better."

"Peridot, you did what you had to." Lapis says and walks towards the living room to sit on a sofa.

"I'll take some bandages and ask Amethyst to buy some formula." Pearl says, leaving the room.

"You said you heard Amethyst on the hallway last night?" Lapis looks at her roommate.

"Yes."

"Do you think she found Pearl?"

"I don't know. Is there a problem if she does?"

"Yes." Lapis closes her eyes and that is when Peridot places every piece of the puzzle together.

"Wait… don't tell me that…" Peridot places her hands on her mouth.

"Exactly. Amethyst loves Pearl and every full moon she goes look for her."

"You mean…"

"Yeah. Pearl avoids her. She loves her too, but she can't leave Amethyst around her during nights like that... One night… three full moons ago… They almost kissed, if it wasn't for Pearl to stop herself…"

"Doesn't Amethyst know that if two different magical species kiss, they will lose their powers forever?"

"Well, she knows. But do you honestly think she cares?" Lapis looks at Peridot. "She already told Pearl that she would give up this life for her. But, Pearl know how much Amethyst loves to be what she is and she doesn't want Amethyst to give up her power just to stay with her."

"Pearl really loves her, doesn't she?"

"Yes, I do." Pearl suddenly appears in the room.

"Pearl!" Lapis looks at the vampire, surprised to see her there. "I shouldn't have-"

"Peridot would have found out eventually. You just saved me from a deep convention." Pearl smiles and sits between the werewolf and the vampire.

"So, did she find you?" Lapis asks.

"What do you think?" The vampire rolls her eyes. "She stayed there the whole night! I told her to go and have fun with her friends, but do you think she listened? No! She stayed there, guarding my door!"

"I'm sorry about that." Amethyst is the one who shows up now, surprising the others. "I don't have control about that..." She makes a wry smile. "I wish I had."

"I know…" Pearl closes her eyes.

"You two look terrible." Amethyst changes the subject. "Pearl told me what happened. What the big idea, Lapis?" Amethyst laughs. "You are nuts. Right, Malachite?" Amethyst looks at the kid. "How did she do?"

"Great. She turns into a white wolf… She got that from… you know." Lapis smiles at her kid. "I'm a black wolf, she is the opposite." She kisses her daughter's forehead. "But I love her anyway. Once she gets older, we can play together, right?" She makes Malachite laugh.

"Good thing she managed the transformation right." Amethyst smiles. "I will go buy her formula. I'll be back soon." Amethyst opens the door and leaves.

"Now, let's take care of this." Pearl says, touching Peridot's cheek.

"Be careful, Pearl!" Peridot shows her fangs to the other vampire.

"Your fangs don't scare me. Mine are bigger." Pearl shows her fangs too.

"Are you really doing that territorial thing you vampires do?" Lapis laughs.

"We are not." Peridot crosses her arms.

"Definitely not." Pearl makes a frown.

"That is hard to believe."

"Were you doing that?" Pearl asks Peridot.

"I wasn't! Were you?"

"No! I don't think so…" Pearl takes a deep breath. "It has been a while since I was around another vampire…"

"What about Steven?" Lapis asks.

"He is a kid and half human. He doesn't count." Peridot tells her roommate.

"Exactly." Pearl places a bandage on Peridot's cheek. "Peridot on the other hand…"

"I know, I am pretty great." The smaller of the vampires laugh.

"Of course." Pearl says with sarcasm.

"So, you can eventually start to do that territorial thing from time to time?" Lapis raises an eyebrow.

"Yes." They say together.

"Is that dangerous?" Lapis holds Malachite closer to her chest.

"Do you have any interest in Amethyst?" Pearl looks at Peridot.

"No?"

"So, it won't be dangerous." Pearl finishes the bandages on Peridot's arm and then gets to Lapis, who hands Malachite over to Peridot.

"This bite is small." Pearl laughs.

"Stop with that!" Peridot makes a frown. "And I wasn't trying to take her arm off…"

"Lucky me." Lapis rolls her eyes. "You two can stop that?"

"Sorry." Pearl places the bandage around Lapis's arm.

"Yeah, sorry, Lazuli." Peridot says and receives a dirty smile from Pearl.

"I will ignore that." Peridot says, looking at Malachite. "Aunt Pearl is a pain in the ass, isn't she?" Peridot laughs.

"Peridot! Watch your mouth around her!" Lapis makes an angry face.

"Sorry." Peridot looks away.

"You should be." Lapis places her hand on her forehead. "This headache is killing me."

Pearl places her hand on Lapis's forehead. "Your fever has already started."

"I noticed." Lapis crosses her arms and legs.

"Sorry about that too." Peridot looks at her roommate.

"You can pay me back watching Malachite for me." Lapis closes her eyes.

"Well, since she likes me and it looks like nobody else can hold her without making her cry, I accept your offer." Peridot looks at Malachite and smiles. "Right, kid?" She tickles Malachite's foot, making her fluffy white ears show up.

"I guess that is a yes!" Peridot looks at Lapis with a smile, making the werewolf start to laugh.

* * *

A.n.: Writing a supernatural AU is fun, you know, to change things sometimes.

So, this was chapter 6. I hope you enjoyed it.

I will talk more about Lapis's ancestors and the conection with Peridot. I mean, Peridot doesn't make Malachite cry for a reason, right?

Sorry for grammar or typos

See you in the next!


	7. Sunday

"Are you okay?" Peridot looks at her roommate, who is sit with her head on the dinner table.

"Are you really asking me that?" Lapis looks at the vampire and gives her a long face. "Seriously, Peridot?" She closes her eyes and groans. "Keep quiet for a minute, please."

"Okay…" Peridot looks away. "Lazuli?"

The werewolf takes a deep breath. "Yes?"

"Are you feeling any different?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, are you craving for blood?" Peridot raises an eyebrow.

"Of course not!" Lapis places her back against the chair. "I am a werewolf, Peridot. I can't be both things, you now that."

"Yeah." The vampire sighs.

Lapis raises an eyebrow. "What is up with that 'yeah'?" She crosses her legs.

"Nothing. You don't need to worry about it." Peridot looks at Malachite, who has been sleeping on her arms the whole time.

"We are talking about that later." Lapis points at Peridot and makes a frown.

"No need for that… It was just a thought." The vampire stands up and walks towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"I want to ask Pearl something."

"Right." Lapis rolls her eyes. "I will stay here, take care of Malachite."  
"Okay." Peridot looks at the kid on her arms and finds her way to the kitchen, where the other vampire is cooking lunch.

"Hey, Peridot." Pearl waves.

"Hey."

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"There is." Peridot walks closer to Pearl. "I have a question." She whispers on her friend's ear.

"Yes?" Pearl whispers back.

"How much Lapis actually knows?" Peridot asks, making Pearl step back in shock. "What is wrong, Pearl?"

"Nothing… I just…" She takes a deep breath. "I just totally forgot about that…"

"How could you forget something like that?!" Peridot overreacts.

"I didn't completely forget. I just didn't remember to connect one fact to the other…" Pearl looks away.

"What do you mean with that?!" The vampire shouts. "This is the whole reason why I left in the first place!"

The whole movement coming from Peridot makes Malachite wake up and start to cry.

"Shhh. It is fine, Mala." She walks around, trying to calm down the kid.

"Peridot…" Pearl takes a deep breath. "Answering your question, I don't think she knows… it has been so long. Maybe not even Lapis's mother knows about that."

"Pearl… Do you know how dangerous that is?!" Peridot closes her eyes. "They don't even know the danger they are in!"

"You don't have to worry about that for now. Lapis's first born is Malachite. Until Malachite gets older, there won't be any reason to worry."

"How Ingrid could hide such information?!" The vampire makes an angry face. "This whole plan was to keep the main family tree safe and she almost ruined it by not telling her descendents about it! Unbelievable!"

"Calm down, Peridot." Pearl touches her friend's shoulder. "It is in the past now. Let's focus on the future." She looks at the baby.

"Right…" Peridot sighs. "But I don't get it. Why she didn't tell them?"

"You know how she was... " Pearl smiles at her friend. "Always thinking about her family."

"I should tell Lapis-"

"No." Pearl interrupts her.

"Why not?"

"You just met her and it is already a big step that she let you stay around Malachite without her. Don't you think you should wait a few more weeks before dropping a bomb like that? This whole story is already complicated by itself."

"Pearl… She is still out there… and what I just found out is making me incredible uncomfortable."

"I can see that." Pearl rolls her eyes.

"What was the point of going away if she didn't even tell them!" The blond vampire walks towards the dinner room.

"Peridot… calm down." Pearl tells her friend, while she is leaving.

"I'm totally fine!" Peridot shouts.

Once Peridot gets to the dinner room, she doesn't find her roommate, well, actually, she does, but in the form of a black wolf, sleeping under the dinner table. Peridot kneels to look better at her roommate and Malachite laughs on Peridot's arms, while trying to catch her mom with her tiny hands.

"You want to get to your mom, right?" Peridot smiles. "Well, now she is with a heavy headache, maybe later, Mala." The vampire stands up and the kid makes a face, showing that she is about to cry.

"Without crying." Peridot walks towards the front door. "Why don't we get outside? I don't like going out there, but you should get some fresh air." She opens the door and, for a moment, she gets blinded by the sunlight, until she gets her sunglasses from the pocket of her jacket. "Better." The vampire smiles and closes the door behind her. Once Malachite feels the sunlight on her skin, she starts to laugh.

"You like this, don't you?" Peridot looks at the baby. "I don't appreciate this very much, but I'm glad you like it."

Peridot starts to walk around the neighborhood, looking at some kids playing on the streets or on the playground near the house. It almost feels like her life was normal for a second.

"This is a good place to grow up." Peridot sits on a bench, while watching the kids play on the swing.

"Look who is here, Sapphy." Someone suddenly places a hand on her shoulder, making Peridot jump and stand up.

"Oh, it is you." She sighs and rolls her eyes. "Came to check on me, Ruby?" Peridot looks at the witch, who, instead of pajamas, is wearing a summer red dress.

"No." Ruby crosses her arms. "We brought Garnet to play on the playground." She points at the kid on Sapphire's shoulders.

"I do remember her." The vampire smiles.

"She interrupted your plan the other night." Sapphire gets near them, she is with her hair in a ponytail, showing an eye patch on her left eye, witch Peridot didn't see the other night.

"Hello, Garnet." Peridot waves at the kid, who smiles.

"Vamp!" Garnet laughs and waves back in her innocence. She doesn't even bother about the look on her parents' faces or Peridot's frozen smile.

"Garnet!" Ruby looks at her daughter. "What did we tell you about calling the others by name and not by species?"

Sapphire closes her eyes and takes Garnet on her arms. "Sorry about that, Peridot."

"R-right." Peridot takes a deep breath. "She is just a kid, it is fine…"

"It is not fine…" Sapphire looks away.

"No one heard and I don't think someone would bother listening to a child calling a housemate 'vamp'." Peridot rolls her eyes under her sunglasses. "That can mean a lot of things, right?"

"Yeah…" Ruby looks at Malachite. "So, wolf mama let you bring her kid outside now?" She changes the subject.

"Well, a thing happened last night and now there is someone sleeping under the dinner table with a headache." The vampire giggles.

"What did you two do?" Sapphire let Garnet walk on the grass. "Is there anything to do with the bandages on your cheek?"

"That is a story for the night." Peridot touches her cheek. "A lot of action."

"Mama?" Garnet holds Sapphire's blue skirt.

"What is that sweetie?" Sapphire kneels next to her daughter.

"Wanna go home…"

"Why, Garnet? Weren't you happy to go to the playground?"

"Wanna go home!" She crosses her arms.

"Garnet, what is wrong?" Now it is Ruby's time to ask.

"I know what is wrong…" Peridot looks at a woman walking towards them. "Look."

"A nun." Sapphire picks up Garnet and holds her next to her chest.

"She has a cross. Let's pretend we didn't see her and walk away." Ruby turns her back and walks away with Sapphire.

"Wait for me!" Peridot follows her housemates. "I didn't know there was still a church around here."

"Yes, there is." Ruby takes a deep breath. "That is one of the reasons why we don't leave the house during Sundays."

"But she wanted to play outside, Ruby." Sapphire rolls her eye.

"Well, we can do this at any other time." Peridot tells them. "I have literally nothing to do the rest of the week."

"Neither do we." Ruby looks at the vampire. "I just remember we need to add you to our bank account."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" Sapphire laughs. "We literally make money magically appear in a shared bank account every month."

"That is useful." Peridot laughs.

"Pretty much. We want to have a safe life with no worries." Ruby tells her.

"I see." Peridot is looking at Garnet, who is with the head on Sapphire's shoulder, staring at her. "What is up, kid?"

"Baby Mala…" Garnet points at the kid on Peridot's arm.

"Is she your friend?"

"Yes… she cries too." Garnet crosses her arms, making Peridot laugh.

"Because she is a baby, Garnet. I bet you used to cry a lot too."

"Don't let me even get started…" Ruby laughs.

"I did not."

"Yes, you used to do it, sweetie." Sapphire looks at her daughter.

"See?" Peridot smiles at her.

"Lies…" Garnet crosses her arms and closes her eyes.

"She got this temper from you." Sapphire looks at Ruby.

"Are you sure about that?" Ruby giggles.

"So… where did Garnet come from?" Peridot suddenly asks. "I mean, she looks a lot like Ruby, but she has Sapphire's eye color."

"Magic spell. The one from our family. You probably know the one we can get pregnant with magic." Sapphire looks at Peridot. "It was created by our ancestors, so we could continue our family tree without having to fall in love."

"That one." Peridot closes her eyes for a second.

"Ruby and I used that spell and Ruby carried Garnet for nine months."

"And Lapis stole our spell and told to another witch cast it on her." Ruby crosses her arms.

"We already forgave her for that, Ruby." Sapphire rolls her eye.

"I know, but she stole our family spell because she thought we would not cast it on her."

"And she was right, we wouldn't." She holds Garnet closer. "We are supposed to cast this spell when both parents agree. Not when just one of them know about that."

"Wait… what do you mean?" Peridot walks next to Sapphire now.

"I mean that Lapis's ex-girlfriend doesn't know she has a daughter with her. Lapis didn't tell her, she said it was supposed to be a surprise, but in the day she was supposed to tell her ex the news, she heard about killing and that she was just using Lapis for her purposes. Of course Lapis got scared and ran away from there, but she was already pregnant."

"Once she got home, she told us what happened. We got mad, of course, but we helped her." Ruby looks at Malachite. "In the end Malachite was a blessing on Lapis's life."

"Do you know who her ex is?"

"No. We never met her." Ruby looks at the sky. "Amethyst met her once, when they were hunting on the mountains, but they were wolves, so, there was not much talking.."

"So, she is a werewolf." Peridot looks at Malachite "That explains Mala's white wolf form."

"Lapis's made bad choices in the past, but Malachite is a good thing that came out of that mess." Sapphire tells Peridot.

"Really bad choices. I mean, she wanted to start a family with someone she barely knew."

"At least, she found the truth before it was too late." Peridot holds Malachite in a protective way. "Her ex never looked for Lapis?"

"Lapis told us her ex doesn't know where she lives or her telephone number. So, we will never know if she looked for Lapis." Ruby looks around.

"Lapis clearly didn't trust her girlfriend and still wanted to have a kid with her." Peridot takes a deep breath. "What a mess, Lazuli."

"But don't get on her foot because of this. We already did that a lot, especially Pearl." Sapphire places Garnet on the ground once they get in front of the house.

"I think she understood our life lessons. Don't steal other people's spell." Ruby makes a number one with her hand.

"Don't have a kid from someone you barely know." Sapphire makes a two.

"And talk with your partner about having a kid before deciding to have one by yourself." They say together and open the door.

"Understood…" Peridot shakes her head. "That is messed up." The vampire looks at the baby on her arms. "Don't you think?" Peridot takes her sunglasses off.

"Where were you?" Lapis shows up in front of Peridot with a really angry face.

"Taking a walk."

"On a Sunday?!"

"It looks like it." Peridot looks at Ruby and Sapphire, who wave at her with a smile.

"Good luck." Ruby laughs and goes upstairs with Sapphire.

"What the big idea!?" Lapis shouts.

"You were sleeping under the dinner table and Malachite wanted to stay with you. It was just a way of distracting her. She actually likes going outside and then I found Ruby and Sapphire. We were talking and then a nun started to walk towards us. We left before she could get any closer."

"A nun, you say?" Lapis raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah. But we are fine."

"Peridot." Lapis takes a deep breath. "What if Malachite turned into a wolf in front of other people?!"

"Well…" Peridot looks away.

"Exactly! You wouldn't know what to do!" Lapis closes her eyes.

"I am sorry, Lapis. Next time, I will ask you first." Peridot hands Malachite over to Lapis. "I will be inside the room."

"Peridot, wait!" Lapis looks at her daughter. "Thanks for taking her outside for the first time."

"You never took her out there?" Peridot looks at the door.

"I wasn't brave enough to do it. Thanks for doing that for me."

"You are welcome." Peridot looks at Malachite, who gives her a toothless smile. "She likes it there. When she felt the sun on her skin, she even laughed."

"Is that it, Mala?" Lapis kisses her daughter's forehead. "Maybe we can go to the mountains one day and have a picnic out there."

"I'm not much into eating." Peridot laughs.

"Who said it needs to be only normal picnic food? The mountains are there for hunting too."

"This idea is more interesting." The vampire smiles.

"I knew you would say that." Lapis looks at Peridot. "Why do I have this feeling that I've known you for much more than three days?"

"Well, after last night… I started to have this feeling too. Maybe what happened was some bonding time between a vampire and a werewolf. Our species are supposed to fight to kill each other... but... instead of that, we were fighting to protect the same person, Malachite. " Peridot makes a wry smile. "Maybe our hidden instincts bonded while our fight..."

"Maybe... You know, Peridot, I didn't want to have a roommate because I didn't want a stranger around me or Malachite. When you arrived, I didn't want to trust you because of all your flaws and problems I know you have, but, last night, you showed me I can trust you even when you are against me. I know this probably sounds crazy, but it is something I can't ignore. I thought I should tell you this, since being honest with each other is the best to make this roommate thing work."

"Lazuli, I-" Peridot looks at her roommate, she wants to tell her the truth about the past, but, for now, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Their bond is still fragile and can break easily. Pearl is right, she has to wait, for now. "I think you are right." Peridot forces a smile. "So, tell me one thing…" The vampire changes the subject. "How are you feeling now?"

"Still with a fever and a headache, but I will be fine."

"Good to hear that." Peridot looks at Malachite. "I can hold her again."

"Okay." Lapis hands the baby over to Peridot. "Thank you."

"Lapis?"

"Yes?"

"How do you know my last name?" Peridot suddenly asks.

"Oh, that." Lapis smiles. "Come with me." Lapis walks upstairs with Peridot. "You know that my room was your room when you were a kid, right?"

"I do… and?"

"Look."

They stop in front of the door, inside of the room. Carved on the wall there is Peridot's name and some lines going from Lapis's knees to Peridot's head.

"These were carved while you were growing up, right?" Lapis looks at Peridot, who touches on the lines.

"Yeah… They were… My mother used to carve this every birthday, until I stopped growing up." Peridot makes a sad smile.

"Do you miss her?"

"Sometimes, yes… but I'm used to missing people. I don't age, so, I see people I know getting old and dying all the time… It is normal to me."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be. Sometimes… it is even my fault…" Peridot sighs.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing important." Peridot smiles at Malachite. "You know, you can carve on this wall while she is growing up. One day, she will look at that and know how much her mother loved her."

"That is beautiful, Peridot." Lapis looks at her.

"It is the truth." She takes a deep breath. "Why don't you lie down with Malachite, while I will make her some formula? I think we will have a hard work to make her drink from a bottle."

"Don't even talk about that." Lapis holds Malachite. "You are gonna be a good girl, right?" Lapis makes a silly face, making her daughter laugh and show her ears. "You are the cutest."

Peridot looks at the wall and then at Lapis, who is playing with her daughter's foot. After all those years away from family and friends, the vampire forgot how it was to be around the love of a family. To feel like she had a normal life... A happy one.

* * *

A.n: Only Pearl knows Peridot's story, but she won't tell the others. She wants her friend to have a fresh start, afterall. Peridot will tell the others if she wants to do it, not because she is forced to do it.

And the bonding between a werewolf and a vampire to protect one being is a real thing on the AU. That is why Lapis trusts Peridot around Malachite and why she is being "friendly" with Peridot (Will show more about this later)

Let's not forget Ingrid Lazuli hehe (She is important).

Thanks for reading!

Sorry for typos or grammar mistakes.

See you in the next!


	8. Fresh Start

It is already night and they are still fighting a war they can't win, it has been like that the whole day. Even Pearl asked if she couldn't do anything, but if Lapis and Peridot can't do it, no one can.

"Lapis, she knows you are not gonna do what has to be done." Peridot crosses her arms.

"I can't do this." Lapis shakes her head.

"Yes, you can. If you don't do it, I will do it myself. It has been like that the whole day."

Peridot and Lapis are in front of a crying baby on the crib, who doesn't want to drink from a bottle, Malachite.

"I know!" Lapis is freaking out on the inside. "I know she has to eat, but she doesn't want the bottle." Lapis picks Malachite up and walks with her around the room, trying to calm her down. "I don't like to see her crying like this."

"Neither do I. But, you have to be strong. Even if she doesn't want the bottle, we are gonna make her have it."

"Peridot…" Lapis makes a frown. "Can't I just breastfeed her?"

"You know you can't, Lazuli."

The werewolf looks at her roommate and then takes a deep breath. "Let's try it again."

"That is better." Peridot handles the bottle to Lapis, who looks at her daughter, worried.

"You can do it." Peridot stands next to her roommate.

"Okay…"

"Hey, Mala…" Peridot and Lapis wave, making the kid stop crying for a moment.

"Sweetheart, mommy wants to help you, so, help mommy, okay?" Lapis, slowly, gets the bottle near her daughter's mouth and Malachite stares at it. The roommates think that is a good sign since Mala didn't even let the bottle near her last time. However, when Lapis is about to feed her, the baby turns her face away and starts to cry louder than before.

"Oh my stars!" Peridot throws her hands in the air and sits on the chair. "What's the deal, Malachite? It is almost the same thing!"

"Right…" Lapis rolls her eyes and gives her roommate a shy laugh. "Of course it is."

"Don't get offended. I meant the formula, I'm not talking about the rest." Peridot couldn't help, but look at her roommate's breasts.

"You are staring."

"Sorry." Peridot looks away. "They are not almost the same, by the way."

"If you keep staring, I will make you have no room to stay tomorrow." Lapis walks around, trying to calm down her daughter.

"You brought it up."

"And I'm regretting it right now."

"I see." The vampire laughs.

"Good thing you can laugh while I'm freaking out here." Lapis closes her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Peridot stands up and looks at the woman in front of her. "I am worried about her too." She sits next to her roommate and starts to make circles on the bottom of Malachite's foot, making her stop crying and start sobbing.

"This made her calm down earlier while you were eating."

Lapis sighs and looks at the vampire. "Thank you…"

"For what?" The blond woman looks at the werewolf.

"Not running away when things go crazy with this little package of trouble here. I mean, you don't have to actually help me with her. You know that, right?"

"I do, but I can't help myself. I like to stay around her. She reminds me that things always change, grow and turn into something entirely unexpected… and then there comes this feeling of 'need to protect' after our fight last night…"

"I can tell she likes you too, since the first day. I wonder why, I mean, you are a vampire and she is a werewolf kid. She was supposed to be scared of you."

"I wonder about that too." Peridot smiles at Malachite, who is catching her breath from all the crying. "But I don't really care." She lies. Peridot knows why Malachite isn't scared of her.

Lapis looks at her daughter. "I can't think properly. My head is hurting and I'm freaking out. I'm not good at this parenting thing!"

"Keep it together!" Peridot encourages Lapis. "Let's try again. Maybe we should change the artificial nipple one more time."

"I don't think that is it. She is just refusing because she is not used to it." Lapis takes the bottle again and gets it near Malachite. "I will try a new thing. I will make her see that this won't hurt her." Lapis smiles and takes a deep breath. "Mala… mommy is here with you, okay?" Lapis brushes her baby's lips gently with the tip of the bottle nipple and Malachite doesn't cry or turns her face away. The kid keeps feeling the thing on her mouth for a few seconds until it triggers her reflex to open her mouth to search for the nipple.

"Look." Peridot smiles. "It is working."

Malachite takes the entire thing into her mouth and starts sucking, drinking the milk from the bottle.

"That is mommy's girl." Lapis smiles, with tears of relief on her cheeks.

"It took us all day, but you did it." Peridot places her hand on her roommate's back. "Good job, Lazuli."

"I was so scared…" Lapis takes a deep breath.

"I think that, done properly, parenting is a heroic job. You are Mala's superhero, Lapis."

"Thanks for the support, Peridot… This whole parenting stuff is so difficult and scary. When things seem to get normal, there is always a new bridge to be crossed."

"In my opinion, you are good at this. Trust me, I've been around this crazy world for a while and I've seen bad parents. You are not one of them."

"Thank you." Lapis looks at her kid, who just finished her bottle. "You were hungry, weren't you?" The werewolf receives a smile from her baby. She stands up and makes Malachite burp. "Everything is fine now." She kisses her daughter's forehead. "I love you, mommy's girl."

"Wolf mama is back on track." Peridot stands up.

"Did you learn that with Ruby?" Lapis raises an eyebrow.

"Yes." Peridot giggles.

"She always calls me like that…" Lapis looks at her daughter and then at Peridot. "She told you, didn't she?" Lapis holds Malachite closer to her chest. "About what I did…"

Peridot gets surprised, she didn't expect the nickname to tell more than it should. "It wasn't her intention. I asked about Garnet, then she mentioned the spell and the fact that you stole it. I couldn't help, but ask more about it. I'm sorry."

"It is fine… I was expecting you to ask sooner or later about Malachite. I just thought I would be the one to tell you…"

"Ruby told me that Malachite is a blessing in your life."

"Malachite is a gift in my life for sure. But, I have to admit that, at first, I thought I would never be able to look at my child because of what she would remember me of… however, in the day she was born, I found myself in pure happiness. I couldn't stop myself from looking at her and thinking 'I made her and she is the new light in my life'... She does look a lot like my ex, that is a fact, but it doesn't make me love her less… She is my baby… my fresh start, you know?" Lapis smiles and looks at her roommate.

"Fresh start…" Peridot looks at the window and looks at a couple walking on the sidewalk. "You should rest now, you know." Peridot changes the subject.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She looks at Lapis and fakes a smile. "I just need to feed… I haven't done it since yesterday. I'm starving…" Peridot finally relax and shows her red eyes.

"Why were you hiding that from me?"

"Because I know how you feel about it. We were trying to make Malachite drink the bottle, I wouldn't go and say 'hey, I'm gonna drink human blood right now, don't mind me.'

"I don't want you to starve. What if you go nuts?"

"But you don't want me to drink human blood either." Peridot crosses her arms.

"You can drink the animal blood."

"Never!" She turns her back at the werewolf.

"Weren't you the one saying that formula and breastmilk are the same thing? It is the same rule with human blood and animal blood."

"No way."

"Come on, Dot." Lapis makes a cute face.

"No."

"Peridot Hall, you are not a baby! Stop complaining and get the damn animal blood!" She taps her feet on the ground and makes the vampire look at her.

"What was that?" She raises an eyebrow.

"No questions. Let's go!" The werewolf grabs her roommate's arm and leads them downstairs.

"Hold her to me." Lapis handles the baby to Peridot.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Wait and see." Lapis takes two blue cups with straws and puts animal blood in both of them. "Since you are starving, this is a good way to try this."

"For someone who is not even my friend, you care too much."

"You are still my roommate and I want to help you with this."

"What makes you think you can help me?"

"I have this feeling that I can. You are always encouraging me, so, why don't I do the same?"

"You are still recovering and can't stop for a second…" Peridot rolls her eyes. "You should rest, Lapis."

"Sit on the chair." Lapis points at a chair in front of her. "I will be right back."

"What is up with her?" She looks at Malachite. "Your mommy is crazy, you know that, right?"

Malachite gives a toothless smile to Peridot, making the vampire laugh.

"I think you agree. I can't wait until you start to talk."

"You two are having a nice time." Lapis comes back.

"Where were you?"

"Down the basement. Got some A+, I don't know if you have preferences…" Lapis makes a face. "Anyway." She takes a deep breath and puts a smile on the face. "Here." She places one of the blue cups on the table and holds the other one. "This one has only animal."

"I want the A+."

"That is gonna be your reward, if you do as I say."

"Lapis…"

"Stop crying." She puts the straw inside Peridot's mouth. "Suck it."

"I'm not doing that." Peridot turns her face away.

"Yes, you are." Lapis holds the vampire's head with all her werewolf strength and puts the straw back in her mouth.

Peridot forces herself to drink the thing, but, once she does, she notices something different. "There is A+ here." Peridot keeps drinking.

"I mixed animal with human. It is not the best way to stop with the human, but it is a start."

"It tastes funny." Peridot laughs, while Lapis keeps holding the cup. "It is not perfect, but it is useful right now. What did you put in the other one?"

"The same thing. That one is for later. You can stay with it in the room, but just because I want to make sure you are drinking the one I made."

"Why are you doing this for me?" Peridot asks, confused.

Lapis doesn't answer, she just places the blue cup next to the other one and sits on a chair.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine." Lapis tries to stand up, if it wasn't for Peridot's speed Lapis would fall down right on the ground. She tries to hold the baby and her mom at the same time. "Lapis! Lapis, can you hear me?" Peridot gently places her roommate on the floor. "Lapis?" The vampire places her hand on Lapis's forehead. "You are burning!"

Malachite felt that her mother was not okay and started to cry. "Shhh, calm down, Mala. I need to help your mommy." Peridot holds the kid closer and tries to calm her down, without success.

All of a sudden, someone else shows up in alarm. It is Pearl, who came in alarm because of Malachite's crying.

"Peridot?" Pearl is shocked. "What happened?"

"Lapis's fever got worse. Here take Malachite." Peridot handles over the baby to Pearl and Malachite cries even more.

"Peridot, Malachite doesn't like to be hold by-"

"She won't stop crying on my arms either. Hold her for a while and follow me." Peridot picks Lapis up in bridal style, using her vampire strength. She is smaller than Lapis, but really strong, so, it is easy for her to go upstairs with her roommate on her arms.

Once they get to the room, Peridot places Lapis's on the bed.

"I wish normal medication would work." Peridot sits next to Lapis's body. "I will try to cool her down." Peridot stands up and run out of the room, once she comes back, seconds later, she has cold water and towels. She soaks the towel in the water, wrings out the excess and wraps the towel around Lapis's head. "Lazuli…" The vampire makes a frown. "Why didn't you tell me you were feeling so bad? If you die because of my poison, what am I going to tell Malachite?" Peridot closes her eyes.

"Y-you will tell her you worry too much... I'm not dying." Lapis opens her eyes and tries to smile.

Peridot opens her eyes in relief. "Lazuli…" The vampire takes a deep breath. "You could've died!" She says in an angry tone of voice.

"I'm fine."

"You are not!" Peridot stands up, takes the towel from Lapis's head, soaks it in the water again, wrings out the excess and wraps the towel back around Lapis's head.

"Calm down…" She says with a hoarse voice.

Peridot walks towards Pearl, who was still trying to make the baby calm down, without success. "Thank you, Pearl." The vampire holds Malachite next to her chest and walks around the room, making the kid start just sobbing.

"Do you need any help?"

"Once you get back downstairs, could you put some water on the stove to boil?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, again." Peridot looks at Malachite and do the thing on the bottom of her feet to calm her down.

Pearl watches Peridot calming Malachite down for a few seconds. She gets surprised to see how good her friend is at dealing with the kid. "If you need anything, I'll be downstairs." She looks one more time and walks out of the room.

Peridot sits next to Lapis again.

"Are you okay?" Lapis asks.

"Stop to worry about me!" Peridot shouts. "You should worry about yourself! Why didn't you tell me you were feeling so bad!?"

"Mala wasn't eating and you were starving!" Lapis crosses her arms.

"Who cares if I'm starving?!" Peridot closes her eyes.

"I care. You are my roommate-"

"I told you to stop!"

"I won't stop!" Lapis shouts back.

"Why?! You are not even my friend, you told me yourself."

"But now I want to be!" Lapis shouts, making Peridot stay in silence. "I was wrong about you!"

The werewolf takes deep breaths and keeps staring at her roommate.

"I know we just met." Lapis looks away. "I know I don't know half of you, but I want to, Peridot. I want to know you, the real you, while you are living here in my room with Mala and myself... " She finally looks at Peridot. "You are my roommate and I want you to trust me, like I trust you now. You've proved to me that I can trust you, let me do the same."

"I trust you, Lapis, but, our bond is still fragile. We just met each other, with time we will meet the real person behind our masks."

"I started to see behind the mask a while ago…" She looks at the baby. "Both of us made wrong choices in the past, Peridot." She looks at her roommate. "And I chose to see the mask I wanted you to wear even before we met. The mask of a killer. But clearly I was wrong. You are not made of evil."

"How can you know that?" Peridot faces Lapis.

"You are taking care of Malachite and me, what kind of killer does that?" Lapis smiles. "You care. I know you do."

"Lazuli…" Peridot looks away.

"Peridot, just…" She takes a deep breath. "Let me be a part of your life."

The vampire takes a deep breath. "You already are a part of my life, Lapis." Peridot smiles and looks at the kid on her arms. "Both of you."

Lapis smiles and holds the back of Peridot's jacket. "See? Behind the mask again."

"Are you really sure you want to get into this mess?" Peridot asks to be sure.

"If you had asked me some days ago, I would say no, but, now, I do. I am pretty much sure."

Peridot gives a small smile to her roommate "Okay then." Right on that time Malachite starts to move on the vampire's arms, not happy about something.

"It is already her sleep time." Lapis fights to keep her eyes opened. "I'll make her sleep."

"No, you are going to rest. I'll handle this."

"Peridot-"

"You are resting. I don't want you fainting around the room again." She stands up with Mala on her arms and starts to walk around with her, singing a lullaby underneath her breath. "I'll make you some tea later."

"You don't have to do that."

Peridot gives her roommate a look.

"Sorry…" Lapis smiles. "Can I give her a goodnight kiss?"

"Yes." Peridot sits again next to Lapis, placing the baby on the bed, next to Lapis's face.

"Hey, mommy's girl. I saw you were on Pearl's arms today and didn't stop crying…" Lapis kisses her daughter's forehead. "You need to start to get along with the others, not just with me and Peridot." Lapis plays with her kid's hand. "Sorry about scaring you earlier. It is a good thing Peridot was there to catch me." She kisses her kid's hand. "Good dreams, mommy loves you."

Malachite yawns. Peridot picks her up,but stays next to Lapis, who keeps watching her baby fall asleep.

"Mommy's baby girl…" Lapis closes her eyes.

Peridot places her hand on Lapis's cheek. "At least you are cooling down."

"Thanks for taking care of me." Lapis keeps her eyes closed. "I wonder how I ended up here on my bed."

"I brought you here."

"All by your own?"

"Yes."

"Thanks for catching me."

"The least I could do." Peridot stands up and places the sleeping baby on the crib. "It was a long day for all of us. I'll make you some tea and then you can try to sleep. I'll be watching you to make sure your fever doesn't get worse." Peridot gets next to Lapis to place a new towel around her forehead. The werewolf opens her eyes to watch her roommate taking care of her.

"I'll be right back." Peridot smiles and leaves the room.

Lapis closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Fresh start indeed"

* * *

A.n.: Now Peridot knows Lapis wants to know the real her.

And, yes, Lapis can actually see the person behind the mask because of their bond, but no one knows that.

I hope you are enjoying this.

See you in the next.


	9. Family

Almost a month later, Peridot continues her diet of half animal blood and half human, being closely watched by Lapis, once Peridot's poison was completely out of the werewolf's body. After the blue haired woman recovered, the roommates also did some painting job on the room and, because of that, they had to temporarily move to the living room. It is dawn and just the three of them are awake in the house.

"Alright, let's try again. Say Peri-dot." Peridot is wearing her new green pajamas. Even though she doesn't like to sleep, she found those clothes pretty much comfortable. The vampire is sit on a mattress they placed in the living room so Lapis and Mala could sleep during the night. The baby is between Peridot's legs, with the head on her crossed ankles. "Pe-ri-dot." The vampire says again, receiving only some babbling from the kid.

"Peridot, I told you, she is too young for talking. Even for a werewolf."

The blond woman laughs and looks at Lapis. "Some of your species start to say random words with three months of age. I'm sure Mala can do it." She looks at the kid and makes silly faces, receiving a laugh from the baby in orange pajamas.

"Why do you want her to say your name?" Lapis sits on the couch in front of the mattress, still in her blue pajamas, with stars all over it.

"I'm like an aunt to her. She has to say my name."

"Alright then, sister." Lapis laughs, lying down on the couch.

"Don't call me like that." Peridot crosses her arms.

"So." Lapis glances at the vampire. "What are the plans for today, rommie?"

"Besides cleaning the room?" Peridot raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah… Besides that…" Lapis closes her eyes, hiding her face from Peridot.

"You skipped the cleaning yesterday and the day before that when you took me to buy new clothes and furniture for the room."

"Well, clothes and a wardrobe are essential and you loved the pajamas." Lapis looks at Peridot with a playful smile.

"They are… comfortable." Peridot glances at Malachite. "But that doesn't change the fact that we need to clean up there. We can't stay in the living room forever."

"Can't we?" Lapis kneels and begs.

"No…" Peridot rolls her eyes.

"Fine." Lapis gives up and throws herself against the mattress, giving a look at her daughter. "She is growing up so fast…"

"Do you think that?" Peridot holds Malachite in front of her face. "I think she is still small." She has a frown on the face, what makes Lapis chuckles.

"Malachite was supposed to be born after you arrived and not one month before, however, she really wanted to see the outside. I was so worried back then because she was so small, even for a normal baby." Lapis takes a deep breath. "But, now that she is growing up so fast, I wish she would slow down for a while, so, I could enjoy this phase of her life more."

"That sounds selfish." Peridot says with indifference.

"She stayed inside of me for 7 months. I think I can be a little selfish."

"Well-" Peridot stops herself before she says something stupid. She has a reputation of telling everything she thinks, so, she has been trying to think a lot before talking, especially around Lapis.

"But, it is understandable that she is growing up fast. Her... other mother is really big." Lapis says, feeling weird for talking about her ex in front of Peridot, while the vampire looks at her roommate, surprised to see her talking about this person.

"It explains why she didn't look like a premature kid when I first met her." The blond woman tries to sound not surprised at all.

"Yeah." Lapis places her chin on Peridot's shoulder, while looking at her daughter.

The vampire looks at the other woman, a little bit uncomfortable with that sudden sort of contact. "Uhn… Lazuli?"

"Yes?" Lapis asks, not sounding like she is paying attention to what Peridot is saying.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know…" Peridot moves her shoulder, waking up Lapis from her thoughts.

The werewolf jumps on her sit and gets her chin away from her roommate's shoulder. "S-sorry." Lapis stands up. "I am-" She looks at the clock on the wall. "I'm gonna get myself some tea."

"Are you okay?" Peridot asks confused.

"Yeah. Of course." Lapis heads herself towards the kitchen.

Peridot is not happy with that answer, so, she follows her roommate towards the other side of the house, however, once she gets to the kitchen, the vampire wishes she was back at the living room. Peridot was never good at dealing with people crying.

"Lapis?" The vampire calls in a calm voice, while the werewolf tries to hold back her sobs, but not being able to do it. She just keeps crying.

"Lapis, I didn't mean to be rude." Peridot tries to apologize, assuming she was the reason that made Lapis cry.

"I-It's not you." The werewolf tries to clean the tears from her face with the back of her hand. "I-It is all me." She hides her face behind her hands. "Y-you don't have to worry about m-me. I-I'll be fine."

"Lazuli, why don't we talk about it?" Peridot holds Malachite closer to her chest and walks towards Lapis.

"P-Peridot… I told you, I told you not to worry about me."

"I know, but I want to do this. Remember? You said we have to trust each other. If you trust me like you said, please, let me do this." Peridot stops next to the werewolf, who nods in agreement. "Let's sit." She walks with Lapis towards the dinner room and sit next to her. "What is happening?"

Lapis takes a deep breath. "I… I just remembered how I wished things to be with- her." Lapis closes her eyes and starts to cry again.

"Lapis, I-" Peridot tries to figure out what to say, but is interrupted by Lapis before she can find her own words.

"Sit with Malachite, watching her grow up, talking about her future and teaching her new things-" The werewolf sobs again.

"Lapis." Peridot places one hand on her roommate's shoulder.

"I wished for us to be happy together. To be a family. I loved her. I thought she felt the same, but… she didn't… she was just using me for whatever reason she had." Lapis crosses her arms on the dinner table and takes a deep breath. "I'm really sorry to get you into this mess, Peridot. I thought I was doing okay with this, but, every time I'm with you and Mala, I still remember about what I wanted from my ex. About how I wanted to feel... you remind me of that..."

Peridot sighs. "It is understandable, Lapis. It is not easy to forget people. I say that with experience. Malachite is your ex's daughter, so, it will be even more difficult to forget, but that doesn't mean you won't be able to heal. You will stop remembering what was supposed to be and eventually start focusing in what is going to be… I know I don't make things easier for you once I am always around you and your daughter, but, if you ask me, I can take a step back from taking care of Malachite and just be your roommate-" Peridot is interrupted again when Lapis holds her arm in a scared way.

"Please, don't leave me too!" Lapis looks at the floor, tears falling down from her face.

"Lazuli?" Peridot asks, confused. "But you just said I remind you of those things. I don't want to be the person that reminds you of her."

"I don't want to push you away because of my issues." Lapis shouts.

"It is not because of your issues. I just want to make things easi-"

"It won't make things easier!" All of a sudden Lapis's wolf ears appear, alongside her fangs and tail. "I know I sound selfish sometimes, but, besides me, you are the closest thing Mala has to call family. My parents didn't even bother to meet her, her other mother is a monster and Malachite doesn't get along with anyone else in this house." Lapis looks away. "I know this is a lot. I also know I shouldn't be telling you this because you have nothing to do with me or my daughter, but, please, Peridot, don't leave me too."

Peridot looks at her roommate, surprised to see how the blue haired woman grew attached to her in that period of time they spent together. However, Peridot has to admit, she got attached to both of them herself, they are both more than just a part of her life now. They spend the whole day together, doing things together and trusting each other with a lot of stuff, how she could stay distant from them? She became friends with those magical people in the house, but Lapis is different. Peridot would go to the moon and back to protect Lapis and that kid.

"Family?" Peridot caresses Malachite's hair. "Are you sure you want her to call me this way? I was joking about the auntie thing, you know?"

Lapis looks at Peridot with widened eyes, surprised to see the vampire still sit there and not stood up, walking towards the living room. She was expecting Peridot to leave and become one more stranger in her life once she told her how she felt.

"Lapis, you once told me you would get into this mess, not Mala and definitely not as family, just as roommates, however, if this is what you want..." The vampire takes a deep breath and then gives a comfortable smile to her roommate. "I will be happy to be her family.."

The werewolf shakes her head in surprise and tears start to show up on her eyes. "Peridot!" Lapis stands up from her sit and jumps on Peridot, placing her arms around the other one's neck, being careful to not hurt Malachite. Now there are tears on Peridot's shoulder as well. "Thank you."

"But the sudden physical contact is still a thing I have to get used to." Peridot giggles.

"Sorry." Lapis says, still holding Peridot while her wolf ears and tail fade away in the process.

"I will try to get used to it. You werewolves do this kind of thing that we vampires don't do often." Peridot slowly places her head against Lapis's head, reluctant about that action. "Weird."

"You get used to it." Lapis giggles.

"Lapis… I-" Peridot tries to bring herself to tell Lapis about her issues too. The truth about her parents' death, about her past with the Lazuli family… It would be a perfect moment, if Peridot stopped thinking about how the woman next to her would react to all the information she would receive. Peridot stops herself from talking, once she realizes that, for now, she shouldn't give more things to Lapis to worry about. Maybe, some time in the future, she can be opened about her life like Lapis is opened about hers with Peridot.

"You?" Lapis asks Peridot.

The vampire takes a deep breath. "I am glad we could talk about this."

"Me too… I hope one day we can talk about your past too." Lapis closes her eyes.

"H-how-?" Peridot freaks out for a second.

"I can see right through your mask, remember?" Lapis presses the side of her head against Peridot's, stronger than before.

"I usually forget about that." Peridot closes her eyes too, looking for comfort on the other one's touch.

"I don't like to do it, but, sometimes, I can't stop myself from looking behind it. I am sorry."

"It is fine… as long as you don't tell anyone else. This bond thing is already weird by its own. I don't want anyone else finding out about it and start asking questions." Peridot stands up with a frown, getting away from the werewolf's arms. "Here. Take her." She handles Malachite to Lapis.

"You don't have to be mad at yourself, Peridot. I know it is hard to talk about the past."

"But you can do it." The vampire taps her foot on the ground in anger.

"No one said there is a rush. Each of us have a different way of dealing with these things. Look at me. I-" Lapis takes a deep breath and looks away from her roommate. "I needed you so I could see that I wasn't healing at all, even if it is hard for me to admit it."

They stay in silence for a while, until Peridot talks again. "You told me to not be mad at myself, but are you mad at me?" She looks at the floor.

"Of course not, Peridot. Sure I wanted you to feel comfortable to tell me those things by now, but I'm willing to wait for you until you feel like telling me." Lapis gives Peridot a smile and walks towards her. "Now." The werewolf stops in front of her roommate. "Why don't we go clean that room up there?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Now you want to clean?" Peridot chuckles.

"Well, we are all about fresh starts, so, why don't we go and make things look new?"

"Lazuli… You are full of ideas, aren't you?"

"Come on." Lapis takes Peridot's hand, leading them towards the room. "I have a surprise for you. I asked Ruby and Pearl to get it up there while we were out yesterday."

"Wait. You have a surprise for me?!" Peridot asks confused.

"I'm allowed to do that, right?" Lapis raises an eyebrow once they stop in front of the room.

"I'm not complaining, I'm just surprised."

"Well, open the door." The werewolf gives her roommate an excited smile.

When Peridot looks inside the room, she finds a thing that wasn't there before, something unusual between all the mess in the room.

"A bed?!" Peridot jumps. It is a queen sized bed, just like the one Lapis has and it's placed right next to her roommate's bed.

"Well, I thought you should have one. It is not nice to see you falling asleep on the chair."

"I don't fall asleep." Peridot crosses her arms.

"Right." Lapis says in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"I don't, I swear."

"I watched you a few night ago. You looked tired and then I decided to check."

Peridot takes a deep breath and then gives up. "Fine. This new diet you put me under makes me feel tired. I usually take a nap while you are asleep." She rolls her eyes. "Happy now? I'm getting weak and that is it."

The blue haired woman walks towards the vampire and gives her a hand on the shoulder. "I think you look stronger for trying to be different."

Peridot looks away, trying to hide the blush starting on her cheeks, what makes Lapis giggle.

"I bought it and asked the girls to bring it up here, so, you wouldn't find out."

The vampire clears her throat and then looks at the werewolf. "Thank you. I appreciate your surprise."

"The least I could do for you. I knew you wouldn't buy one yourself."

"You are right." Peridot laughs.

"Why don't you lie down and see how it feels like?"

"Okay." Peridot runs and jumps with her back against the bed, laughing in the process. "This is so comfortable."

"I know right?"

"Come here. You have to feel this." Peridot looks at Lapis.

"I don't know." The werewolf looks at her daughter.

"I'm sure Malachite wants to come here."

"She does't-" Lapis is interrupted when Peridot uses her speed power to hold her and Malachite and place both of them next to her on the bed. "Peridot!" Lapis shouts at the laughing vampire.

"Come on. It is comfortable, right?" Peridot looks at Malachite, who is between them, making noises sounding like a laugh.

"Yes, it is." Lapis looks at her daughter too. "You like to make trouble with Dot, don't you?" She tickles Mala's belly.

"I'm pretty cool." Peridot tickles Machite's belly too. "Your mom can be boring sometimes."

"Hey!" Lapis makes a frown towards her roommate.

"I'm joking, Laz."

"So, we're coming up with nicknames now?"

"You started."

"Fair enough." Lapis looks into those green eyes.

"W-what?"

"Nothing." Lapis smiles and plays with her daughter's hair. "I am just enjoying this moment."

"And you didn't even want to lie down." The vampire giggles.

"But now I don't want to leave this place." Lapis places her arm around her daughter, accidentally brushing her hand on Peridot's hand, but she doesn't bother with that, unlike Peridot, who stats to blush again, while the werewolf closes her eyes.

"We just woke up and you are already going back to sleep." The vampire clears her throat.

"Mala woke up early. She was hungry and we barely slept." Lapis yawns.

"That is true." The vampire watches Malachite imitate her mother and start to fall asleep again.

"Let's close our eyes for a few minutes and then we can clean this place."

"You can do it. I will just-"

"Don't be stubborn, Peridot." Lapis takes a deep breath.

"Fine." Peridot closes her eyes and they stay in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm being serious." Lapis says slowly, but then she hears a short snore coming from Peridot's side of the bed. The werewolf suddenly opens her eyes just to find Malachite and Peridot deeply asleep next to her, what makes Lapis giggle underneath her breath so she wouldn't wake up the other two.

"Good dreams." She whispers to them and then closes her eyes again. "You are strong in the real way, Dot."

* * *

A.n.: To the moon and back!

Guess who is showing up next?

Malachite's other mother. You know who that is right?


End file.
